The Meaning of Security
by Bina23
Summary: AU.Of course she had troubles with her parents or in being a teenager but that was nothing compared to what she had to endure after the horrible accident three years ago. Abuse. Sorrow. Pain  This is my first story. I hope you will like it. Please leave a comment :
1. Prologue

The Meaning of Security

In Haley James' life has been a time where she was truly happy. She lived in a small town Tree Hill, North Carolina. There she was encircled by her friends and family. Of course she had trouble with her parents or in being a teenager but that was nothing compared to what she had to endure after a horrible accident three years ago. So if you asked her today if she is happy she would just roll her eyes and look away. Why? On this day her whole life was destroyed in a second. Unfortunately, there wasn't any sign which seemed to make her life any better. But that would change now, hopefully!

Two years ago my dad decided to send me away to Europe. Some people would jump because of joy but not in my case. My life wasn't easy at the moment, hell my life is still not easy but it doesn't matter now. My best friend and cousin Lucas Roe is one of the people I trust most. I used to tell him everything. Furthermore, there is Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Brooke is Lucas' girlfriend for 2 years now. A lot of people see her as the cheer-captain, total bitch and shopaholic girl. But I know the real Brooke Davis. She is kind and cares about the people she loves. Then there is Peyton Sawyer. She is also a cheerleader but just because her mom was one. Her mom died while she was giving birth to Peyton. So Peyton has never known her mom. Therefore, being a cheerleader was her way to make her mother proud. However, if you saw her you would see that she isn't a typical cheerleader. She always wears vintage t-shirt and you always find her drawing something incredible. Her boyfriend, Jake Jagielski is my best friend as well. He likes music and he plays the guitar. Two years ago they were my family but then my dads send me away to a boarding sport school in Europe. His reason was that I was too distracted living with my friends. You have to know that I play soccer. I know not the typical American sport but who cares? My mom played it as well and we used to play together while my dad was making fun at me that I wouldn't join the cheer squad. That was some time I will never forget. Don't get me wrong I still love soccer but my dad changed drastically. He pressures me and it is annoying. Since my mom passed away it's getting worse. So here I am packing my last bag. You want to know why? I tell you. Fortunately these two years are over now and I can finally head home.

Tomorrow I'm on my way back home. So, let the day come!


	2. Chapter 1

Haley woke up by an annoying noise which wouldn't let her sleep. Coming to her senses she realized that her phone was ringing. Cursing about that she didn't shut it off she grabbed after it still not willing to open her eyes.

"Hello?" she answered the phone drowsy.

"Tutor girl, swing you cute little ass out of bed and come to the river court. The guys are playing. I also have you to introduce someone. So, get up take a shower and get here asap."

However, Haley almost fell back asleep, thinking about her encounter from yesterday.

_She was on her way back home when her phone started to ring which let her know that she got a message. _

_At work. All your things are at the beach house. No Food in there._

"_Great." _

_Haley made a u-turn and headed to the supermarket. After such a long flight she craved for some real food. First she grabbed Mac and Cheese, her absolutely favourite food although everyone was picking her about being a five year old. Next she searched for cracker jacks as breakfast. 5 minutes later she finally found but much to her luck it was in the highest rack. "Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. She always complains about her height because she wasn't able to get it. This is why she started to step on the lowest rack almost able to catch it._

"_Do you need help?" Haley turned her head to examine who was speaking to , with that she lost balance and her feet slipped away. __She expected to hit the ground but she didn't. Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist_._ She opened her eyes to look into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. A deep royal blue. He was near enough that she could see a black ring around the outer edge of the blue and little circle just seemed to make the blue all that much richer. _

_His face was perfect. Strong jaw, a little indentation in his chin that somehow managed to give his face personality. His dark hair was a buzz cut probably because it was summer at the moment. He even smelled good. Like leather. Neither one could look away. Haley finally caught her breath she said "Thank you." He put me back on the ground._

_ "No problem. So do you need help?" He pointed to the rack. "You seemed to have a problem." _

_"Oh, yeah I have a lot of problems right now. You know I just came back from Europe after two years. So now I'm back and the best thing is that my father thinks it's best for me to live on my own. That's okay I mean my dad is an ass. But that isn't the problem. He forgot to buy food. This is why I want these damn Cracker Jacks but no they are too high for me to reach. That's totally unfair for people that aren't so tall like you. And I'm tired. I can't believe I'm not sleeping at the moment. You still have this smile on your face probably because I ramble. I tend to do that a lot. So I should stop speaking now so you don't think I'm crazy. And I'm stopping right now!" He chuckled_

_. "I can't believe you just said that in one breath. But here." He grabbed the Cracker Jacks. "Breakfast for Champions."__Haley smiled at him. "Thank you."_

_ "So, welcome back in Tree Hill." He stretched out his hand. She took it and felt a delicious spark of electricity cascade trough her. "Nathan Scott" He smirked a wonderful, sexy grin that made one side of his mouth hitch a little higher than the other. "Haley James." He released her hand. She tried to stifle a yawn but completely failed. "Sorry" "There's no need to apologize. I'm the one who is keeping you away from your bed." "It's okay. So sorry to ask you but don't you have to be in school?" "Yep but I have lunch break." "Okay. Let me guess, Tree Hill?" Haley asked. "Yeah." "Well then I see you around." She smiled at him and went to pay for her food._

"Haley? Haley James did you even listen to me?" Brooke jolted her out of her reverie."Haley!"

"Chill Tiger, I'm listening. Are you happy now?" "Girly, don't get grumpy. I haven't seen you for two years, so hurry up. I can't wait.

"Hearing her enthusiasm Haley got up out of her bed "okay I'm going now to the bathroom, the guys are playing right? What a silly question! Of course they do. Damn where is the shampoo I bought in Europe. Ah, there it is. So now I have to… "

"Tutor girl stop to ramble. You do realize I'm still on the phone, right. I hanging up now and you take your shower. "Sorry, Bye"  
>After she finished her shower, Haley was torn what to wear."Jeans or shorts?" She decided for her <em>black Nike pro victory compression sports bra,<em> a white loose tank top which is kinked on one side and her Nike Dri –Fit printed woman's training shorts also in black. Furthermore she resolved her problem which shoes she should take by wearing a pair of her Abercrombie flip flops and she put some sneakers in her car. Subsequently, she ate her Cracker Jacks she has bought the day before and jumped into her car. Then she plugged her iPod in the station.

* * *

><p>In the meantime at the river court:<p>

Brooke made her way back on the court and announced that Haley was coming over. "Brooke we definitely could hear you. Poor Haley probably suffered from hearing loss." Peyton exclaimed.

The guys stopped to play and came over. "Hey, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke here decided to give Haley a call but Haley still was asleep." "She'll come over?" Jake asked curious. "Hopefully, if she didn't fell back asleep."

"Come on Brooke. Cut her some slack she arrived yesterday and you do know that she flew for about 15 hours. No wonder that she's worn out." Lucas explained.

"I know, I know but I'm so excited to see her." "Who are you happy to see?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a deep voice. "Nathan, good you're here. I thought I let you sleep. You're so grumpy in the morning just like Haley." Brooke tried to define.

"Who's Haley?" _"Could it be the Haley from yesterday?" _Nathan thought. _"She was just so beautiful. __Beautiful? Nathan Scott does not find girls beautiful and why am I talking to myself in the third person? Hot? Yes. Sexy? Yes. Beautiful? No. But this girl, she's different. She's beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, indescribable…"_

"Nathan, Nathan you're there?" Brooke waved in front of his face. "What?" Nathan jolted out of his daydream by these movements and discovered that 4 pairs of eyes were looking at him.

"Dude, you were just blanking us out." Lucas ejaculated. "What? No I was just thinking!" Nathan tried to talk him out of this situation.

"If you say so." Nathan rolled his away but Brooke saw it. "I saw that." "What, little sis?" Nathan asked innocently. "Hey you're just 5 months older." Peyton interrupted. "Quit it guys she must be here any minute." "Who?"

This time Brooke rolled her eyes. "Haley, if you haven't zoned out you would know that my best friend Haley is coming."

Suddenly loud noises broke in their conservation. "She is coming." Jake cheered. Everyone was staring at him. "What I'm happy to see her, too and you all know that she can't resist not turning up the volume. They all nodded except Nathan. And Jake was right.

Haley was one block away listening to The Adventure by Angels & Airwaves. Haley rolled down her window so that the wind blew through her honey blond hair. Enjoying the moment she took a deep breath. The gang was still waiting when she drove up. "Holy Crap." Jake said.

The five were gazing right at Haley's car. A black ford mustang Shelby gt500 in black and a small blue #23 was graved on each side mirrors. The sun sparkled on the pitch-black surface and the car vibrated because of the bass. Haley switched off the music before she opened the door. Stepping out of her car she saw the whole group staring at her and a smile formed on her face.

Brooke was the first one who reacted and ran towards her. "HALEY!" Full of joy Brooke tackled Haley on the ground, hugging her as if there is no tomorrow. "I miss you." Haley chuckled. "I know." That wasn't the answer Brooke was hoping for. She looked Haley straight in the eye. "What? Just an "I know" you didn't miss me?" Haley tried to stay serious but she couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I missed you. Like hell I missed you." She showed it Brooke by squeezing her tighter. In the meantime the others came as long as well. Lucas was next to them and stretched out his hand to help them. "A little help maybe?" Haley looked at him and begun to stand up and without hesitation she jumped in his awaiting arms."I'm home." She whispered in his ear. Haley couldn't control the tears which were rolling down her cheeks. Lucas released her and whipped the tears with his thumb away. "Hi there's no need to be sad." Haley chuckled but the tears continued to roll down. "I'm happy. They are happy tears." Gaining a little bit more control over her tears Haley smiled. "That's my girl." Lucas hugged her again. "Hey we want her too." Jake complained. "Guys you can share me. I love you all."

After hugging Jake and Peyton she realized for the first time that there was a fifth person in their circle. Brooke saw where she was looking at. "Ah Haley this is…" "Nathan Scott, I know." Haley started to laugh when she saw the look on Brook's face. "How'd you know?" Nathan decided to speak. "I met her at the supermarket yesterday. We had a little accident." With these words Haley blushed. "What? What did you do to Tutor girl, Brother? She blushes." "What? He is your brother?" Haley asked bewildered. "Yeah. Actually he is my half brother. My dad told me a year ago and the next week Nathan was living with us because his mom has a job to do in the abroad. But he's a pain in the ass." "Just like you, right little sis?" "Not again." Peyton remarked.

Haley looked at her curious. Nathan and Brooke were distracted with their usual argument. Peyton saw here confusion and informed her. "They always discussed who is older. And of course Nate is older but Brooke hates it when he calls her "little sis"!" This time Jake was the one who stopped their argument by hitting both if them at the back of their head. "Come on Haley is here." "Yeah, so what is it with your car?" Lucas wanted to know. "Dan. He thinks by buying me a new car he cam make amends with it and buy my love and because he isn't here fortunately. He also moved my things in the beach house so I'm living on my own which is cool so I don't have to be that much around him. I'm not looking forward to see him." Haley sighed. "He's still pushing you?" Brooke asked. "Yeah you think living on a different country would make everything better but now he called everyday to make sure I did everything he demanded and the same old." Haley leaned against her car. "And now I'm back he will be check everything I do."

"Come on. What do you say, we play some basketball?" Lucas grinned. Haley might be a girl but she loves to do sport no matter which one. "I hope you practiced and didn't forget how to play." Lucas challenged. "Are you kidding? I had basketball practice six times a week." Haley blurted out. "Huh, I thought you were majoring in soccer?" "Yes, I was. But my minor classes were basketball, dance which was divided into several kinds which I all joined and then there was swimming and volleyball which I occasionally also joined but it depended how much time I had." "So you're trying to tell us that you only had sport classes?" Lucas wondered out loud. "No I also had classes like math, German and other usual subjects." Haley replied as if everything was normal. "Damn, when did you slept?" Peyton uttered.

"At night. But now I want to play some B-ball." Haley ran on the court and prepared herself for a free throw. Swish. Nothing but net! "You definitely got better. Two years ago you only did granny style." Luke voiced. "Told you." The guys joined her and Brooke and Peyton sat on the bleachers and watched them play.


	3. Chapter 2

The game was interrupted when suddenly Haley's phone was ringing.

"Sorry, I have to take it." She went to her car when Brooke and Peyton asked.

"Where are you going?" "My phone is ringing, duh." Haley picked up her phone and excused herself. "Hello?"

"Haley, it's your dad. Were you already running this morning?" Typical, her dad didn't even ask how she was doing.

"No I didn't. I'm at the river court playing with the guys..."

"Haley, didn't I tell you that they are only a distraction for you. I want you to go running and AFTER that you can go back and if you aren't doing what I say then I think I have to give your grandfather a call to watch you."

This was one of the fears Haley had. Her grandfather isn't only her dad's father but he is also a lot worse than her father. Both had started to push her since the first time she played soccer. However, since her mother passed away it was getting worse. Her mother played soccer but stopped when she was pregnant with Haley. So when Haley first heard that her mother played soccer she was so happy that she decided that she wanted to be like her mother and play it.

Through the years daughter and mother developed a bond by kicking the ball together. It was their passion. Right after her mother's death Haley quit soccer but she couldn't stop and when she started to play again the males of the family pressured her. Knowing better not to object she answered her father.

"I'm on my way." She hung up and sighed.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her iPod and walked back to the court. "Guys, I have to leave but I'll be back. Okay? I let my car here so watch out please." They all nodded. Haley nodded and switched on her iPod listening to _Girls like you _by The Naked and Famous and ran.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked unaware of the situation.

"Dan!" Brooke exclaimed. "How'd you know she didn't tell you?" "She didn't need to I saw it in her eyes. Dan doesn't like it when Haley is around us instead of practicing. This is why she ran. He threatened her…probably. Even if he isn't around he controls her. If he keeps on doing this to her I'm afraid that she will break down some day." Brooke said sadly.

"That sounds like an ass." Nathan voiced.

"And a lot more but thankfully she is here now and we can help her." Peyton stated.

Meanwhile, Haley was already on her way back. She did her usual round which she took when she lived here. However, it seems that she was a lot faster now and only needed half an hour. She had put her hair in a messy bun and wrapped her shirt around her waist.

At the moment she listened to _Pressure _by Paramore it was one her favorite songs. Absorbed in her thoughts she ran faster almost sprinting. Running always helped her to clear her mind. She arrived at the river court without anyone noticing her. She lay down on the grass when the song switched to _Face Up _by Lights. She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing and concentrate on the song.

It's late and I am tired  
>Wish I could spark a smile<br>The place is flying high but right now I wanna be low  
>Don't wanna move an inch<br>Let alone a million miles  
>And I don't wanna go but I know I gotta go<p>

I just want to feel alive

The times you don't wanna wake up  
>'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up<br>The sun is always gonna rise up  
>You need to get up, gotta keep your head up<br>Look at the people all around you  
>The way you feel is something everybody goes through<br>Dark out, but you still gotta lie up  
>You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up<p>

Seems like the more you grow  
>The more time you spend alone<br>Before you know it you end up perfectly on your own  
>The city's shining bright<br>But you don't see the light  
>How can you concentrate on things that don't make you feel right<p>

I just want to feel all right  
>The times you don't wanna wake up<br>'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up  
>The sun is always gonna rise up<br>You need to get up, gotta keep your head up  
>Look at the people all around you<br>The way you feel is something everybody goes through  
>Dark out, but you still gotta lie up<br>You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up

I'm looking for more than a little bit  
>I'm gonna have to find my way through it<br>Gonna leave a mark  
>I'm gonna set a spark<br>I'm coming above the ground

I won't be looking down

The times you don't wanna wake up  
>'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up<br>The sun is always gonna rise up  
>You need to get up, gotta keep your head up<br>Look at the people all around you  
>The way you feel is something everybody goes through<br>Dark out, but you still gotta lie up  
>You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up<p>

Nathan was the first one who saw her. But he didn't say a word. He was watching Haley's resting figure. She looked so innocent lying there in the middle of the grass. The sun illuminated her which made her look like an angel. "What are you gazing at, Nate?" Jake asked. The others followed his gaze on Haley.

"She looks so peaceful." Brooke whispered.

"Brooke, why are you whispering?" Peyton asked. Brooke still speaking under her breath answered. "Because I don't want interject her stress relief."

"You do see that she's wearing earphones, right? That means she can't hear you." Brooke stayed silent. Neither of them realized that Nathan walked over to Haley and set next to her. Yet, Haley didn't hear the world around her. However, Nathan observed her. Her petite figure probably just 5'3 was a lot smaller than his 6'2 shape. Nathan came out of his reverie when Haley suddenly opened her eyes. She didn't turn away from him instead she looked right into his eyes. Haley couldn't hear anything so she put out her earphones.

"Hi." "Hi you're okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I just ran too fast." Haley smiled. Nathan however could see that it wasn't a real smile it didn't reach her eyes like it did in the morning. "So what are you listening to?" He asked curious.

"Everything's Magic by Angels&Airwaves. Do you know them?" He nodded.

"Actually, I went on their concert in Charlotte last year." Haley eyes sparkled.

"No way! That's awesome. I always wanted to go on their concert." She pouted. _She looks so cute when she does that. Quit it. _Nathan thought.

"Here" Haley took the earphones and put one in his ear.

Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Jake watched their interaction with smiles on their face. "Did you saw that? Haley shares her iPod with him. She never has done this before." Brooke cheered.

"I think Nate has a crush on our tutor girl." Peyton voiced.

Jake and Lucas eyed her suspiciously. "Didn't you see the way he looked at her?" They shook their heads. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Guys, I really want to know what happen yesterday. We have to question Haley later, Peyton. Nathan would be good for Haley. He can be a pain in the ass but if he likes someone that he would do everything to protect this someone."

5 minutes later Haley and Nathan wandered to them. "Jesus, Haley put some clothes on." Lucas demanded. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Haley knew what he's onto. "Haley, you're my cousin I don't want to see you half naked." "Oh come on Luke. You did already see a girl naked. Am I right, Brooke?" Haley looked at Brooke. "HALEY." Lucas shouted. He was blushing hard. Everyone except chuckled and Haley already was in hysterics.

"Broody, no need to be embarrassed. I saw you too you know. "Brooke flashed a grin.

"Okay, okay I don't want to hear what the two of you are doing it's enough to see you making out all the time." Nathan complained. "Just put your shirt back on Haley." Lucas required. Just when she undid her shirt Brooke started to shrieked. "Oh my god!" "What is it?" Haley turned to look at her. "When did you get it?" "What do you mean?"Haley was clearly confused. Brooke turned Haley around so everyone could look at her back. "Your tattoo."

"Oh, I see. " "So, when did you get it?" Brooke wanted to know. "Two years ago." Haley answered. "What does it mean? I mean we all see it's a black 23 but what is it supposed to say?" Jake asked. "Well you know my jersey number is 23 and you know what happen on the 23rd August." Brooke noticed that Haley was on the edge of tears so she decided to interrupt this moment. "Do you know what's funny? Nathan's jersey number is also #23. What a coincidence, isn't it?" Nathan looked down on the ground trying to avoid the stares he got. Haley quickly changed the topic. "What do you say movie night at mine tonight?"

"Hell yeah." Brooke exclaimed. "Nathan you can come too if you want." "Sure."

_Nice Haley, now he definitely thinks your some pathetic girl who can't stop looking at him. But I could not invite him. I mean he's Brooke's brother. I mean half-brother. Damn, now I am rambling in my head. _

Haley was interrupted by Jake. "So when shall we come?" "Around seven but you can come earlier if you want and eventually you should stop at the supermarket 'because my fridge is empty." Looking on her watch she realized it's already six. "So I'll meet you at 7."

"Where are you going?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"To someone I didn't talk for two years."


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey. I'm sorry I wasn't here for a long time." Haley sighed. "I really wanted to come but dad wouldn't let me. But here I am. Two years later. I'm so happy to be back I missed my friends especially Brooke she always makes me laugh. Did you know that she has a brother? Probably not. His name is Nathan. I met him yesterday. Actually it was really funny although embarrassing as well. He is really nice. I really miss our conversations mom. I really miss you."

At this point a sob escape Haley's throat. "I really need you mom." Haley wasn't able to control her tears. She laid down her mother's grave, hugging her knees to her chest and the tears were rolling down her cheeks out of control.

"Mom, why did you have to leave me? Leave me alone with dad. He doesn't even talk about you. Hell he only mentions soccer towards me. And I don't want to be a burden for Lucas and Karen."

Half an hour later Haley got everything of her chest and was now on her way to leave. Even if she wasn't with her, Haley still got the feeling that her mother was listening to her. She laid a kiss on the gravestone and promised.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I love you."

Then, Haley sat in her car for a minute trying to relax as her phone rang. She looked at the id and smiled.

"Hey tigger." Her voice sounded raspy so she cleared her throat. "I'm on my way back."

"No problem. I just wanted to tell you that we're at the supermarket and we'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Okay, bye"

"How did she sound?" Lucas asked curiously. The five were still sitting in the car so everybody listened.

"Not so good. I think she was crying. But she tried to hide it." Lucas sighed

"She can't keep on doing this. It's killing her."

"She still blames herself." Peyton chipped in.

"Okay just out of curiosity but why is she blaming herself?" Nathan wanted to know. He also wanted to know where she went but he didn't want to be too pushy. He looked at Brooke hopefully.

However, Brooke wasn't so sure to tell him. It was Haley's story to tell but Brooke saw the way Nathan was looking at her. He rarely looked at a girl like that. Actually, he had never looked at a girl like that. Brooke hadn't seen this look at him at all in the years he was living with her. She wasn't sure what this look meant but she was determined to find it out. Then, she watched Lucas who comforted her to tell him about Haley. "Haley's life isn't as great as some people might think. Sure, her father is rich and she can buy everything she wants though Haley doesn't like to spend her father's money. She used to wait tables at Karen's Café. But everything changed 3 years ago. Haley's life went downhill. She just became 15 years old a week before it happened. Haley had soccer practice this afternoon and because she still wasn't 16 she used to go by bus. However, her mom had called her that she would pick her up because she wanted to tell Haley something which couldn't wait. At the end of Haley's practice her mother wasn't there yet so she begun to walk towards her. Her phone had started to ring and she answered her mother. Haley had already seen her at the stop light and told her where she was. They hung up on each other and the stop light turned green. Just as Haley's mother drove a car speeded along the street and…" Brooke took a deep breath at the edge of tears."…crashed into her mother's car. The impact was so hard that the car overturned several times until it came to a stop. Haley's mother Lydia was dead instantly. The other car just drove away as if nothing had happened. And as if it wasn't bad enough Haley saw everything. She didn't speak for about four weeks. She just looked herself in her room and listened to music. She barely had eaten. She couldn't even sleep she just laid there motionless. A week later, in the middle of the night I woke up because someone was knocking at the door. I opened the door and there was Haley. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her clothes were drenched from the rain. She cried the whole night. Not until the next morning she had told me that her mother had been pregnant and she wanted to pick her up to tell her that she would have become a big sister. Haley started to blame herself. Then Haley was getting better she went to school again and even to the soccer practices. One month before she turned sixteen Dan send her to Europe without even asking her."

Silence was in the car. "How can such a lovely person endure so much?" Nathan wondered. "Why did her father send her away?" Nathan asked.

"Well, let's see. He never really cared about her. He just wants her to be his perfect daughter. Being the best in everything. So he sent her away to this boarding school for sports. At the beginning Haley called everyday or wrote emails whishing she could be here with us. Sometime later her calls weren't that often anymore. She was always busy or too tired to talk. One time she even fell asleep when I was talking to her.

Dan had called the school to get his point across that she wasn't allowed to leave the campus because she should focus on school and soccer."

"Man, I feel sorry for her." Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all are." Peyton sighed. "But she's strong our Haley."

They went into the supermarket and bought everything they thought they would need.

In the meantime Haley had finished her shower and put on some black sweatpants and a green t-shirt. She looked in the mirror to see that her eyes were still a little bit red but not so much anymore.

Then she closed the bathroom and went into her room and grabbed her iPod to kill time. Haley listened to "A view from Heaven" which seems to fit her situation perfectly.

_I'm just so tired_  
><em>Won't you sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>And fly through my dreams<em>  
><em>So I can hitch a ride with you tonight<em>  
><em>And get away from this place<em>  
><em>Have a new name and face<em>  
><em>I just ain't the same without you in my life<em>

_Late night drives, all alone in my car_  
><em>I can't help but start<em>  
><em>Singing lines from all our favorite songs<em>  
><em>And melodies in the air<em>  
><em>Singin' life just ain't fair<em>  
><em>Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone<em>

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_  
><em>Beats the hell out of mine here<em>  
><em>And if we all believe in heaven,<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll make it through one more year<em>  
><em>Down here<em>

_Feel your fire,_  
><em>When its cold in my heart<em>  
><em>And things sorta start<em>  
><em>Remindin' me of my last night with you<em>  
><em>I only need one more day<em>  
><em>Just one more chance to say<em>  
><em>I wish that I had gone up with you too<em>

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_  
><em>Beats the hell out of mine here<em>  
><em>And if we all believe in heaven<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll make it through one more year<em>  
><em>Down here<em>  
><em>You won't be comin' back<em>  
><em>And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)<em>  
><em>I really wish I got to say goodbye<em>

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_  
><em>Beats the hell out of mine here<em>  
><em>And if we all believe in heaven<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll make it through one more year<em>  
><em>I hope that all is well in heaven (well in heaven)<em>  
><em>Cuz it's all shot to hell down here (we need you)<em>  
><em>I hope that I find you in heaven<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm so...<em>  
><em>Lost without you down here<em>

_You won't be coming back_  
><em>And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)<em>  
><em>I really wish I got to say gooooodbye<em>

When her iPod switched to the next song Haley went outside to keep up her ball. In between she begun to sway her hips and started to dance along the music not noticing that her friends were arriving.

_All the lights go down as I crawl into the spaces_  
><em>If I died on the screens<em>  
><em>Life tearing at the seams<em>

_Way-yay-yay-yay-yay_  
><em>I don't ever wanna be here<em>  
><em>Like punching in a dream breathing life into the nightmare<em>

At this point she kicked her ball away and did some back handsprings and danced to the music full of emotion almost fearless.

_If it falls apart I would surely wake it_  
><em>Bright lights turn me clean<em>  
><em>This is worse than it seems<em>

_Way-yay-yay-yay-yay_  
><em>I don't ever wanna be here<em>  
><em>Like punching in a dream breathing life into my nightmare<em>

_They'll get through_  
><em>They'll get you<em>  
><em>In the place that you feel it the most<em>  
><em>When you're cornered<em>  
><em>When it's forming<em>  
><em>In the place that you wish was a ghost<em>

_Way-yay-yay-yay-yay_  
><em>I don't ever wanna be here<em>  
><em>Like punching in a dream breathing life into the nightmare<em>  
><em>Way-yay-yay-yay-yay<em>  
><em>I don't ever wanna be here<em>  
><em>Like punching in a dream breathing life into my nightmare<em>

Haley stopped her music and wondered where the hell her friends where. Suddenly she was jolted out of her thought by a really high-pitched voice. "Oh my gosh. You are so joining the cheer squad." Brooke screamed and Peyton nodded.

"Holy crap, Brooke did you need to fucking scare me?" Haley held her hand to her chest and tried to stop the blushing which appeared on her face because she was embarrassed that her friends had seen her.

"But seriously how long did you stand here?" Everyone chuckled except Haley.

"The first time you screamed _way,yay,yay,yay_" Nathan answered.

"Damn, you weren't supposed to see this. I never danced in front of someone. This is so awkward."

"Are you serious?" Peyton complained.

"Goldilocks is right you always said that you couldn't dance. You were totally lying to us."

"What? No, I cannot dance." Haley replied.

"If you say so but I think you were really good." Jake uttered.

Haley tried to change the subject. "So what did you all buy?"

Half an hour after discussing what they were supposed to watch they sat in front of the TV. They decided to watch Fast&Furious 5. Lucas and Brooke shared the love seat. Peyton and Jake laid upon blankets and pillows which were scattered on the floor which left Nathan and Haley on the couch. It was already dark outside so Haley offered them to stay and they watch a second movie.

Through the movie everyone felt asleep. Haley was snuggled against Nathan's chest with his arms holding her so that she wouldn't fall off the couch. Neither of them realized the state they were in they just enjoyed the pleased sleep which they didn't have for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. Maybe you have some ideas how I should go on. ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it took me so long but I barely had time to write.**

** I hope you will enjoy it so here it goes. ;)**

* * *

><p>Around 6 am Haley woke up to find herself wrapped tightly in Nathan's arms. Haley looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Nathan was really handsome even if he was asleep. She felt herself having a sense of comfort to lie next to him. She didn't remember the last time she had slept so well. However, she knew her father would contact her in about 5 minutes. So there was no need to fall back asleep. This is why she slowly tried to escape out of his arms but somehow Nathan wasn't willing to let Haley go. Then, Haley thought a minute and talked to him.<p>

"Nathan." Haley whispered in his ear. He had begun to stir however he didn't make a move to release her.

"Come on Nathan! Please let me go. I don't want to wake you. Open your arms Nathan, please…!"

As if Nathan had listened to her he immediately loosed his hold on Haley so she could leave. Quietly, Haley walked into her room to see that her father had already texted her two messages.

"Hope you're awake and on your way to run."

"If you still aren't awake, I swear to god I call your grandfather!"

Haley shuddered therefore she quickly texted back.

"I'm on my way now. "

"Good." Dan replied back.

Sometimes Haley wondered why she even cared what her father might think. However she couldn't stop to think about it. She always did.

Haley glanced in the living room to see everyone was still asleep before she headed out to the beach for her morning run. Five minutes in her run, Haley switched to a new song. _No easy way out_ filled her ears.

_I'm a victim of my instinct.__  
><em>_Unraveling and reeling, think I'm wise.__  
><em>_Our freedom can be deadly.__  
><em>_I watch the walls around me, falling down.__  
><em>_So far away, from safe and sound.__  
><em>_...I've lost control, I've lost control..._

_Where do I run? Where do I run now?__  
><em>_There's no easy way, no easy way out.__  
><em>_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone.__  
><em>_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_I'm prisoned, but believing.__  
><em>_Twisting my delusions, best beware.__  
><em>_My peace can be deceiving.__  
><em>_I'm steady in the deep end of despair.__  
><em>_So far away, from safe and sound. I've lost control, I've lost control..._

_Where do I run? Where do I run now?__  
><em>_There's no easy way, no easy way out.__  
><em>_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone.__  
><em>_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_No easy way out. There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_Where do I run? Where do I run now?__  
><em>_There's no easy way, no easy way out.__  
><em>_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone.__  
><em>_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_There's no easy way, no easy way, out._

_When everything's come, when everything's come, undone.__  
><em>_There's no easy way, no easy way, no easy way, no easy way, out._

Haley stopped to watch the beautiful view in front of her. The sun was just rising and reflected on the sea. Although it was early in the morning the sunbeams produced warmth that encircled her. She used to sit with her mother almost every morning on their porch to enjoy the calmness which you experience from such a scene. It had been a long time that Haley watched the sunrise. In Europe she had lived in the city and it hadn't just been the same.

Trying to push away her negative thoughts Haley turned up the volume of her iPod and then realized that it almost was 9 am. She had been sitting there for about two hours and she still had to run back. Then she sat up and made her way back home.

_I bought a skeptic's point of view__  
><em>_From a man certain about his state__  
><em>_In a world he never loved__  
><em>_I guess the earth then feels the same__  
><em>_I could have lied to all my brothers__  
><em>_Told them they are just what they claim__  
><em>_But on a fool's chance coin toss__  
><em>_The truth came_

_'Cause you try to be the lonely kid all the girls think what a waste__  
><em>_Then you try to be the artist, a ghost at the window's break__  
><em>_You are everything and nothing, a vessel for what is yet to be explained__  
><em>_Be everything that is loved-be the sun_

_I bought a second hand toy car__  
><em>_From a child finished with this hate__  
><em>_He thought if he sold all his treasure__  
><em>_Maybe the earth then he could save__  
><em>_His parents lied to him forever__  
><em>_In the hopes they could spare him pain__  
><em>_But on a fool's chance coin toss__  
><em>_The truth came_

_'Cause you try to be the lonely kid all the girls think what a waste__  
><em>_Then you try to be the artist, a ghost at the window's break__  
><em>_You are everything and nothing, a vessel for what is yet to be explained__  
><em>_Be everything that is loved-be the sun_

_Keep them coming__  
><em>_I'm at the poison bar__  
><em>_Where the neon signs shine bright like stars__  
><em>_Where the old men tell tales with bitter hearts__  
><em>_Don't blame the skeptic he just plays his destined part_

_'Cause you try to be the lonely kid all the girls think what a waste__  
><em>_Then you try to be the artist, a ghost at the window's break__  
><em>_You are everything and nothing, a vessel for what is yet to be explained__  
><em>_Be everything that is loved-be the sun_

_Be the sun__  
><em>_Be the sun__  
><em>_Be the sun__  
><em>_Be the sun_

Just as the song was ending Haley arrived next to the beach house. From the distance she could see her girl friends tanning on their towels and Lucas, Nathan and Jake were throwing a ball to each other. They all had their back to Haley so she did the first that occurred to her. She put her things on the porch and ran straight towards the guys.

She jumped with all her might on Lucas' shoulder. Thus, Lucas jumped out of his skin and tumbled over taking Haley with her.

"That was mean Hales! You scared the shit out of me!" Lucas exclaimed. At this point Haley was in hysterics trying to catch her breath. As she slowed recovered she simply smiled and replied.

"Sorry it was just too hard to resist and you should have seen your face."

* * *

><p>The group hang out a little longer at the beach until Lucas asked.<p>

"What do you think about going to my mum's café?"

Haley was already running inside and shouted over shoulder.

"Give me 5 minutes!"

5 minutes later everyone was ready to head to their cars. "I'm driving. Who's with me?" Haley questioned.

"Me and Peyton." Brooke replied.

"Peyton and I." Haley fake-coughed. Lucas, Nathan and Jake snickered. "Still the same old Haley, I see." Peyton put her arms around Haley and lead her to the car.

"I knew why I missed you Tutorgirl. Come on girls get in the car." Brooke shouted.

"I missed you too Brooke but you didn't have to scream in my ears." Haley clutched her ears.

"Girls, the boys have already left." Peyton exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Within 10 minutes Jake, Nathan and Lucas were already sitting in their usual booth waiting for the girls. They were talking about some basketball stuff when a loud whining voice which obviously belonged to Brooke Davis interrupted them.<p>

"I have totally forgotten how you drive! I will never let you drive me again!"

"I agree with Brooke." Peyton uttered. "I need to sit down." She slowly slid next to Jake.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked. "You were complaining about being late!"

"What's the matter! Tutorgirl you were driving like a race driver."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad!" Haley complained.

"Are you kidding me? My hands are still shaking!" To demonstrate Brooke stretched out her hands so everybody could look at them. Indeed her hands were shaking.

"Okay maybe you're right BUT I have never been stopped by the cops so I can't be that bad!"

"You're just lucky!" Haley pouted. "I love you even though you're driving like a mad man."

"I take that as a compliment." Haley winked at her and sat on the booth.

The only free seat just happened to be next to Nathan.

"Hi." Nathan looked at her but before she could respond she heard someone calling her name.

"Haley James!" Turning her heard around Haley smiled and jumped out of the booth.

"Aunt Karen." The two engulfed each other in a bone-crashing hug. "It's so good to be back." Haley told Karen.

"Let me take a look at you." Karen studied her and smiled. "You know you just look like your mother."

"Thank you. Where's Lily?" Haley asked curiously. She missed everyone but especially Lily. She might be only her cousin but for Haley Lily was just like a little sister. Karen took a look at her watch.

"They should be here any minute. Lucas told me that you were coming in. When I called Lily to tell here you were coming over she immediately hung up on me. She asked me every week when you will be back."

"Man I can't wait to see her."

Suddenly the café-door opened and a little blond girl with chocolate brown eyes stormed into the café looking as if she would be searching for something. Then her look changed when she probably found what she had been looking for.

Haley had just enough time to turn around when she was almost tackled to the ground by the cute little girl.

"HALES." Lily cried out and hugged her.

"Hi little sis." Lily laughed. She likes to think of Haley as a big sister and it was kind of funny because the two do look a lot alike.

"You're back." Lily was still hugging her afraid that if she let go Haley would leave again.

"Yes I am back and it's so good to see you."

"Really?"

"Really." Haley overlooked Lily. "Sis you have grown up how old are you again? 3 or 4?

"I am 5 and in two weeks I'll be six." To emphasize Lily put five fingers in front of her face.

"Silly me how could I forget. I have something for you from Europe. I saw it and I immediately had to think about you."

"Mom Hales got something for me." Lily screamed through the whole café and everyone started to laugh and watched their interaction.

Haley grabbed her purse and retrieved a small blue package. "It's blue. Our favourite colour."

"That's why I bought it." Haley winked at her and Lily chuckled.

Then Haley handed her the gift and she tore the paper off and a blue box appeared. Lily looked at Haley to ask for permission to open thereupon Haley nodded and watched the little girl.

"Thank you!" Lily rushed forward and wrapped her small arms around Haley's legs.

"What did you get?" A curious Lucas asked. Lily went to their booth and showed them the gift proudly. In the box was a silver bracelet in which "little sis" was engraved in dark blue letters.

"That's too cute tutorgirl." Brooke stated.

"Nathan, can you put it on me?"Lily asked enthusiastic.

"Of course come here." Quickly she went over to him and let him put the bracelet around her wrist. "There you go."

Lily sat up and kissed Nathan's cheek. "Thanks."

Everyone laughed at the little girl's antics. In the meantime Keith greeted Haley and joined their conversation. The café was all but empty so everyone sat together and talked about everything.

(Seating arrangements: Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Lily on Haley's lap and Karen and Keith on chairs.)

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think about it. Maybe you have some ideas how I should go on. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Monday. Haley's first time back in Tree Hill High. Her morning routine was the same as before. The alarm was set for 6 o'clock. Then she would run for an hour. Came back home and took a shower. Just as she was stepping out of her shower her phone started to ring.

"Good morning tutorgirl."

"Morning tigger."

"So I was calling because I wanted to ask you if you driving by yourself or are you riding with Lucas?"

"Brookie I am driving. I know that you and Lucas want some alone time."

"What?" Brooke stuttered.

"Lucas told me yesterday before we said goodbye. So I see you later I have to get dressed."

Before Brooke could complain that Lucas had told her Haley had already hung up. She slowly walked over to her closet.

"Hmm what am I gonna wear?" She asked herself.

It was quite chilly outside this morning therefore she decided on a dark skinny jeans with a Blush lace sleeve dip hem top and Old Navy Women's Sueded Oxford Ankle Boots.

Haley didn't want to appear too dressed up so she just applied some lip gloss. It was already 7.40am so she jumped in her car and drove to school. Haley started the engine and listened to the radio.

Ten minutes later Haley arrived at the school's parking lot and searched for an empty space. After she found one she grabbed her things and got out of her car.

Her first impression was that noting really had changed. On her way in to school she heard someone calling her name.

She turned around to be greeted by a hug. "Tutorgirl I called your name we are sitting over there. We still have 10 minutes until classes begin. Come on."

The two headed for their table. Suddenly Haley could feel people staring at her.

"Brooke, why is everyone staring at us?" Haley asked.

"If you haven't already noticed people are staring at you since you got out of your car. You're a new girl. Okay not really but they don't recognize you… and by the way I so love your shoes."

"Thanks. So I guess I should get used to it."

* * *

><p>The morning went slowly for Haley. None of her friends were in her classes because she mostly was in AP classes.<p>

However she met some of her old friends like Mouth and Tim. Now she was on her way to the gym because Brooke begged her to join the cheer squad and therefore she should audition. When Haley entered the gym there were only some girls which included Peyton and Brooke so she went over to them. Brooke saw and pushed her to the other girls.

"Girls , this is Haley James, an old friend of Peyton and I. She was in Europe for two years and now she's back."

"Who cares?"

"Shut up Rach-hoe" Brooke exclaimed.

Then she turned to Haley. "Here" She gave her a bag. Haley looked at her confused.

"The girls want to see how you dance and so am I. So here are some things to wear, you change and then come back."

Although, Haley really didn't want to join the squad she didn't object and went to the locker rooms. In the locker room she looked into the bag to find some black shorts and a simple green tank top. Then she put her hair in ponytail and made her way back in the gym. Haley used to dance when she was little but only when nobody was home. She had always admired how elegant the people moved to music and wished that one day people would look at her like she did at those people.

"Hey Brooke." Brooke turned around to see Haley making her way towards her.

"Good, you're ready and now show them what you've got. I didn't find any shoes for you so I hope its okay for you to dance with socks."

"No problem but do you have kneepads?" Haley asked.

Thereupon Peyton handed her some.

_Okay here it goes _Haley thought and stood in the middle of the gym waiting for the music to start.

_Saw you alone in the shade of the night_

, _A distant reflection I caught in my eye_

_Is this real_

_Cause I feel, like you're the one_

At this point Haley was lost in the song and danced along flawlessly. Her moves consisted of hip-hop and jazz.

_My heart's beatin' faster_

_You're taking my hand _

_you're drawing my closer_

_As we start to dance_

_Amor, I feel lost in your smile_

_Many times but not this way before_

_Wont you stay _

She moved along the music by using the whole gym. Forgetting that people were watching her, she put all her emotion in to her moves.

_And hold me in your arms forever? (ever)_

_Don't want this night to fade away (fade away__)_

_I thought my eyes were closed_

_ but I, _ _I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake._

_We shine brighter than the stars together_

_This night'll never turn to day _

_I thought my eyes were closed but I,_

_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake._

_A moment of magic I just cannot place_

_was I asleep the first time we embraced_

_Tell me, have we, been here before?_

_Now that I got you,_

_ I won't let you go._

_Wont wake up tomorrow and find I'm alone_

_Now you're here_

_It's so clear_

_My dreams become reality._

_Wont you stay_

_And hold me in your arms forever_

_Don't want this night to fade away_

_I thought my eyes were closed but I,_

_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake. _

_We shine brighter than the stars together_

_This night'll never turn to day_

_I thought my eyes were closed but I,_

_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake._

_Is my imagination running wild_

_better pinch myself to see if I'm right_

_Is this just a fantasy or am I just make believin'_

_I'm awake, why am I dreaming?_

Because of her socks Haley started to skid however she let it appear as if she intended to it and slide on her knees.

_Wont you stay_

_And hold me in your arms forever_

_Don't want this night to fade away_

_I thought my eyes were closed but I,_

_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake._

_We shine brighter than the stars together_

_This night'll never turn to day_

_I thought my eyes were closed but I,_

_I'm in a dream awake, I'm in a dream awake._

_Wont you hold me in your arms forever?_

_Dream awake, dream awake _

_But I,_

_Oh _

_I'm gona shine,__shine,__shine_

_Stars together _

_Dream awake_

_Dream awake._

* * *

><p>Lucas, Jake, Nathan and the rest of the team were just on their way to the gym when they heard music playing in it.<p>

"Doesn't cheerleading practice usually start later than ours?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yes, it does. Let's see what is happening in there." Jake replied. Lucas stepped forward and opened the door to see something he hadn't expected.

"Whoa…that's Haley right?" Jake asked.

Everyone was staring with their mouths wide open.

"Holy crap she's awesome." Nathan announced. He could feel them staring at him now. "What!"

"Nothing." Lucas answered lamely.

However, Nathan didn't care and only focused on Haley

. _She's really amazing. Whoa... stop right now. She is just a girl who suddenly pops into your life. But she's so beautiful... urgh I turn into Lucas or even Brooke. Mhh… maybe I should ask her out or so. No Nathan Scott doesn't do dates. I could change it though..._

"Dude, are you still here with us?"

"What?" _Man, I am talking to myself again. I really have to stop this._"Yeah I'm still here. "

Then, Nathan realized the music stop and turned his attention to the girl.

* * *

><p>Haley took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see the girls looking at her in awe.<p>

"Tutorgirl that was awesome."

"Really good."

"Amazing."

Haley blushed she wasn't used to get so much attention from girls.

"I think she sucks and what she did isn't really useful for cheering."

Haley looked to the red-headed girl.

"Well what do you think should I do then?" Haley asked in sweet-sickened voice.

"A Round-off Whip Arabian round-off back handspring double. Do you think you can do this?"Rachel responded.

Haley wasn't a girl who let girls like Rachel treat her like shit so she walked to the sideline and turned to her. "Watch and Learn."

Thereupon she picked up speed and succeeded her task.

Suddenly, the girls were aware that the guys were here when they made their way towards began talking when they were interrupted by the popping doors.

"Why is everybody in my gym and isn't practicing?" Haley turned around to see the person who had been shouting.

"Whitey."

"It's coach for you my lady."

"No it's Whitey." People stared at her wondering how she could answer him back.

"Don't you remember me?" Haley asked sadly and started to pout.

"Haley James? " Whitey asked unsure not believing that she was standing in front of her. Whitey was a good old friend of her mother and when she had passed away he always took her to basketball games and he was like a grandfather to her.

"You did change my little girl and now come here and give me a hug."

Haley did as she was told. Realizing that his players were watching him he stopped the embrace first and told them to run suicides.

"So I was wondering when you were coming over but I guess no you don't have to anymore. It's good to have you back here."

Whitey talked to Haley a little bit longer when she suddenly looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh I have to go." Haley exclaimed.

"Why?" Brooke appeared next to her."We still have practice."

"Brookie I already told you that I can't today I have soccer."

"Right. Go ahead and make me proud."

"You do realize I only have practice right no game?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do."

Brooke headed over to the other cheerleaders when Haley headed towards the doors but not before she glanced at a certain raven-haired blue-eyed guy who winked at her.

Immediately, Haley blushed and closed the doors behind her. She walked to her car and didn't expect to see this person leaning at her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is? <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**It's not much but I hadn't really time the last week so I hope you won't be too disapponted.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.<p>

"I came to see you."

"Really? Why?"

"Your coach called me. He isn't able to coach the team so he asked me to fill in for him."

_Great_ Haley thought. "So then why are you here? I was on my way to practice."

"You're going to drive with me."

"But dad what's with my car?

"I called someone to drive it to the beach house. Now go grab your things. We don't want to be late." Haley's father, Dan walked to his car and waited for his daughter to get in the car.

Haley slowly went to her car and pick out her sport bag and made her way back to her father.

_Great, now I have to train with him even with the team. _Haley thought_._

Practicing with the team was always her favorite thing to do. There she could play like she wanted and didn't need to care about what her father would say but now that he would be the coach everything would turn out like usually.

Sitting in the car, Haley received a message from Brooke.

_Karen's Café: 8p.m Are you in? Luv U tutorgirl _

Haley smiled and quickly texted back.

_Sure. Need to tell U . Luv U2 _

"I think you won't need that during practice." Dan stole the phone from Haley and put it into his pocket.

Haley didn't even respond she just kept silent and hope this day would be finally over. Fortunately, they arrived and Haley went into the locker room to change. (**Outfit in my profile**)

* * *

><p>Practice was like hell. However she met her old friends and they all greeted her with a group hug. That was the only thing Haley was happy about. Now she was on her way back to the locker room to shower it was already 7.40pm. She would need to hurry up so she wouldn't be late.<p>

"Haley!"Haley turned around when Lindsey, a teammate was calling her name.

"What's up?" Haley asked when Lindsey was by her side.

"Your dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Thanks."

Then, Haley went back to the field and looked around for her dad. However she couldn't find him so she walked to the parking lot and indeed her father was standing next to his car.

"Dad, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I think you need to work out more. You've been slacking off compared to the other. Besides, I have a meeting I need to attend and I'm already late so I want you to run back."

Without waiting for a reply Dan got in his car. "Dad my phone" Haley shouted.

But he couldn't hear it. "Great. I can't even call someone to pick me up. I'm already late. Urghh… I have no time to shower. Why should I? I have to run to the café. Shit I don't even have my iPod with me. Now I 'm talking to myself. Why me?" Haley shouted in the air.

Fortunately, Haley packed her running shoes so she didn't need to run in her soccer shoes. With the sport bag under her right arm and the ball at her feet Haley started to jog. If you drove by car you would need about half an hour to arrive however Haley needed 45 minutes due to the fact that she was on her feet. When she arrived at the café it was already 8.45pm. During the run Haley had fastened her black hoodie around her waist because of the effort while running.

Haley opened the door with the ball in her left arm she could feel the sore muscles in her legs. Usually Haley never ran that much on one day so you can image how she must have felt. The so familiar tinkle fulfilled the silence in the café and the only ones in the café looked at her.

"Haley, where have you been? Brooke said you will be here at 8. It's almost 9pm." Lucas exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I would have called but my father has my phone and I…" Haley felt her knees to buckle "I need to sit down okay."

"Why are you still in you soccer gear and why the hell were you running when you arrived?" Brooke asked

"I told you I need to tell you something. " "Yeah, so what is it?"

"Dan is my new coach." Haley told them.

"Excuse me did I hear you right? I thought Coach K was your coach."Jake asked

"He was. Practice was hell but it was good that the rest of the team was there. He shouted at everyone and we almost just run suicides."

"This doesn't explain why you were running."

"Yeah. Dan picked me up at the school to drive with him and then after practice he told me he had an appointment. The best thing is that he told me I was slacking off. I mean I already run an hour this morning before school then I auditioned for the cheer squad after that I had practice and then he tells me I am slacking off I should work out more often. I mean hello I'm only human." Haley complained.

Lucas came towards her and engulfed her in a hug."I'm sorry. Next time I'm going to pick you up. Okay?" Haley only nodded she was too exhausted to talk.

"Hey why don't you go in my room and take a shower? You kind of smell."

"Thanks Luke." Haley slapped him on the arm and went next door taking a shower.

Karen came to the group and sat next to them because they were the only customers.

"I'm worried about her. She does everything to please Dan. She has to think about herself!"

"Yeah. She looks really exhausted." Peyton replied.

"Eventually she will break down if we don't do anything. She can't push herself that much."Brooke said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review...<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long but I'll try to make it up to you.**

* * *

><p>After Haley showered she went back into the café where everyone else was still seated.<p>

"Hi." Haley sat next to Lucas as Karen served her a diet coke.

"How are you doing?" Karen asked her.

"I'm tired. I just want to lie down and never wake up again." Haley put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Lucas rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Hi what do you say? You'll come with me and Nathan to sleep over at ours." Brooke asked.

"Sure it's been a long time I was at your house." Haley replied.

"Great, then let's go."

With everyone gathered their things together they left Karen's café and went home.

In Nathan's car, Haley, Brooke and he were talking about what they should be doing on the weekend.

"We could go to the movies or watch movies at my house again." Haley offered.

"Nahh, we just did it this weekend. What else can we do?" Brooke wondered out loud.

"We could go to the river court." Nathan said.

"What's with you guys. Always want to play basketball. I asked Lucas what we should do and he said the exact same thing." Brooke complained.

Haley snickered. "Maybe they want to train because I beat them."

"Hey, that's not fair. I didn't even know you could play. So I didn't do my best." Nathan argued.

"If you say so." Haley smiled at him and Nathan concentrated on the road.

"I've got it! We are going out." Brooke said.

"And where, Brookie?"

"TRIC." Brooke shouted.

"Shit, Brooke do you want me to kill us."Nathan grumped after he calmed down after the shock.

"So, Haley what do you say? Haley?" Brooke asked as she turned around to look at the backseat. However, she didn't get an answer due to the fact that Haley was asleep.

"She's asleep." Brooke told Nathan.

Nathan parked the car in the drive way and they stepped out of the car.

"I don't want to wake her up." Brooke exclaimed.

"I'll carry her." Nathan offered. Brooke nodded and watched as Nathan walked around the car.

He put his arms around the hollow of her knees and automatically Haley put her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him and sighed.

Brooke chuckled. "You look cute together."

"I like her." Nathan admitted his half-sister.

"I can see it. You know you'd be good for her and I think she might like her, too." Brooke told him.

Nathan smiled genuinely at her as Haley stirred and ask drowsily. "Where am I?"

"We are just going in the house. Do you want to walk?" He asked.

"No I like it here." She nestled her face into Nathan's neck and held tightly at him. Then, she was fast asleep again.

Making his way up the stairs Nathan heard Brooke talking to him.

"Put her in my room. Will you? I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay."

When he arrived at Brook's room he walked to the king size bed and put Haley gently on it. However, Haley still held him with her arms around his neck tightly. Nathan chuckled.

"Haley you've got to let me go if you want to sleep."

"Mhh..." Haley let him go and he pulled off her shoes and covered her with the blanket.

"Good Night, Hales." He tucked a strand of her hair away and kissed her on the forehead.

Brooke just entered her room when he did it and she smiled. She noticed that Nathan didn't see her show she knocked on her door to let him know that she was there.

"Good Night, Brooke." He went over her and kissed her on the forehead as well.

"Night." She walked to her bed and cuddled in it after she switched off the small lamp on the nightstand.

* * *

><p>Waking up a in a different bed than hers was nothing new so she wasn't surprised to find herself in Brooke's bed but it wasn't usual that it was empty. So she walked out Brooke's room just to crash into something hard.<p>

"Was the door closed or something?" Haley thought but when she looked up she saw a chest. A bare chest which belonged to a certain blue eyed boy.

"Well good morning. "Nathan said to her.

"Morning." Haley's voice was still sleepy so she cleared her throat. "Where is Brooke?"

"She's in my room taking a shower she told me to tell you that you should use the shower in her room and that she picked something for you to wear." Nathan smiled at her.

"Oh well, then I'm going to take a shower. See you later."

Haley retreated in Brooke's room and took a shower. Then she wrapped the towels around her and looked what Brooke had picked out for her.

On the bed was a neatly put together outfit which consisted of jeans, a white top with a chiffon bow in front and white wedges.

Just as she put them on Brooke barged in the room and announced.

"I'm doing your make up." Haley knew better to complain and sat on the bed letting Brooke do all the work.

When Brooke was ready Haley looked in the mirror and was satisfied with the result. Brooke had applied some mascara and glittery eye shadow so her brown eyes would pop out. Moreover, she gave Haley pearl studs to wear.

After they were ready they went downstairs to be greeted with a delicious smell. They entered the kitchen to see Nathan making some pancakes. He turned around and looked at them.

"I thought you'd like something to eat before we drive to school."

"I never would have thought that you were able to cook." Haley admitted.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me." Nathan answered.

The trio ate their pancakes and chattered until they drove to school.

Just as they entered the school building Nathan came behind Haley and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful." And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Friday. School was over. The group decided they would go to TRIC in the evening. Due to the fact that Haley had practice she would come later.<p>

"Haley come on you can do better. Now move your ass. It can't be that difficult. And you're supposed to be my daughter." Haley couldn't hear it anymore. Her father wanted her to stay longer so that he could practice with her separately. However, Dan wasn't satisfied with Haley and kept on insulting here.

"Your mother wouldn't want her daughter to be so weak."

"That's it." Haley mumbled to herself. "You don't know anything about what my mother wanted. You selfish, self-absorbed…"

Suddenly, Dan's fist connected with Haley's face.

"What did you say?"Dan demanded. Haley was still in shock that her father had hit her. He had never done this in the past.

"You know you're a worthless piece of…" Haley drowned out every insult as Dan pushed her on the ground.

Then, Dan stopped and looked at her in anger. "It's your fault that your mother is dead." After that he left without a word and Haley slowly stood up and walked to the locker room.

She pulled out her outfit for the night and went to take a shower. Wrapping herself in a towel she went to the mirror to inspect her face. A bruise started to show right at her left eye. Fortunately, it didn't start to swell. For TRIC she decided to wear black skinny jeans with a lacy black bandeau combined with a black slightly see-through loose tank top.

They day before she had polished her nails in a bloody red therefore, she applied red lipstick as well. To cover her bruise she chose to do black Smokey cat eyes and mascara. To finish her outfit she borrowed a pair of black high heels from Brooke and black leather jacket.

After Haley had packed all her thing together she drove to TRIC to hopefully forget everything she had just endured.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's my birthday tomorrow and you really would make me happy by reviewing. ;) By the way, Haley's outfits are in my profile. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the congratualtions. I tried to be as fast as I can so I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>On her way to TRIC, Haley listened to music to calm herself down. She didn't really know why her father had hit her but she knew that she had deserved it. Dan was right. It was Haley's fault that her mother was dead. She knew it. Everybody told her it wasn't her fault but it was. If she wouldn't have gone to practice than her mother didn't have to pick her up and would be still alive. So her father was right and Haley deserved to be punished and to live a miserable life.<p>

Haley arrived at the club, killed the engine and took a deep breath. As if nothing had happened she entered the Club due to the fact that Karen owned it. She couldn't see her friends. But suddenly she was yanked away and someone had their hands on her waist.

Looking up to see who it was she was shocked and couldn't formulate a word.

"Hi Haley, you look great." The next second she lunged at him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Haley wanted to know.

"My manager called me and now I'm touring through America and at North Carolina is my stop today and I'm performing tonight. Here in TRIC."

"That's awesome."

"That's Chris Keller for you." Chris winked at her making Haley chuckle.

"Really Chris? This line is getting old."She stated. "Come I'll introduce you to my friends."

So Haley looked for them and immediately spotted them.

"Guys, this is Chris. Chris this is Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan."

A chorus of hellos was heard.

"So I recognize everyone from your pictures but this was I don't remember." Chris pointed at Nathan.

"Yeah he's Brooke's half-brother."

"That's interesting, well it was nice meeting you but I have to get back on stage." Chris quickly kissed Haley on her cheek and left.

"So are you and Chris together?" Nathan asked with a slight undertone which screamed for jealousy.

However, Haley looked at him and laughed. "No way. I mean he's nice and so but I could never be in a relationship with him. He's too weird for me."

This made Nathan grinning and he just said nothing else.

"So who wants to dance?" Brooke asked. They boys quickly declined so Brooke grabbed the two girls and lead them on the dance floor where they danced to _Wild Ones_ by _Flo-Rida._

Brooke, Peyton and Haley attracted a lot of guy's attention by dancing the way they did. Therefore, Jake and Lucas went to their girlfriends while Nathan walked behind Haley and started to dance with her.

Haley really enjoyed this. She kind of felt safe near Nathan. He had his hand on her waist and swayed together along the music when suddenly Chris stepped on the stage and started to perform.

_Everytime I think of you  
>I always catch my breath<br>And I'm still standing here  
>And you're miles away<br>And I'm wonder why you left  
>And there's a storm that's raging<br>Through my frozen heart tonight_

I hear your name in certain circles  
>And it always makes me smile<br>I spend my time thinking about you  
>And it's almost driving me wild<p>

And there's a heart thats breaking  
>Down this long distance line tonight<p>

I ain't missing you at all  
>Since you've been gone... away<br>I ain't missing you  
>No matter what I might say<p>

There's a message in the wires  
>And I'm sending you a signal tonight<br>You don't know how desperate I've become  
>And it looks like I'm losing this fight<p>

In your world I have you meaning  
>Thow I'm trying hard to understand<p>

And it's my heart that's breaking  
>Down this long distance line tonight<p>

I ain't missing you at all  
>Since you've been gone... away<br>I ain't missing you  
>No matter what my friends say<p>

And there's a message that I'm sending out  
>Like a telegraph to your soul<br>And if I can't bridge this distance  
>Stop this heartache overload<p>

I ain't missing you at all  
>Since you've been gone... away<br>I ain't missing you  
>No matter what my friends say<br>I ain't missing you

I ain't missing you  
>I can light to myself<p>

And there's a storm that's raging  
>Through my frozen heart tonight<p>

I ain't missing you at all  
>Since you've been gone... away<br>I ain't missing you  
>No matter what my friends say<br>Ain't missing you

I ain't missing you  
>I ain't missing you<br>I can light to myself  
>Ain't missing you<br>I ain't missing you  
>I ain't missing you<br>I ain't missing you  
>I ain't missing you<br>I ain't missing you  
>Ain't missing you<p>

ohh no...

Nathan and Haley were facing each other during the song. Haley laid her head on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. Then, Nathan whispered in her eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight, Haley." With that she looked up and said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Nathan chuckled. A strand of Haley's hair fell in her face and he brushed it away lingering his hand on Haley's cheek which were slightly red by now.

"You really are an extraordinary girl, Hales."

"Is it good or bad?" Haley asked timidly.

Nathan looked into her eyes. Haley had the feeling that he was able to look right through her and see the real Haley. Nathan started to lean in and so did she but suddenly someone bumped into Haley. Their moment passed away.

Then, before one of them could say something they were interrupted by Chris.

" So a friend of mine promised me that one day she would go on stage to show everyone what she is capable of so… Haley James I want you to come on stage."

Haley stood frozen and before she could protest people pushed her towards the stage where Chris helped her to get on it.

As he walked Haley to the piano she mouthed to him. "I hate you."

But Chris just grinned and gave her the microphone.

Haley sat on the bench in front of the piano and told the audience. "This is a song I wrote a while ago so yeah here it goes…"

She was nervous. How could Christ do this to her? Taking a deep breath she turned to the piano and focused on the tunes.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there<p>

Haley let all her emotion free and sang with her whole heart.

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
>To look into your eyes and see you looking back<p>

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<br>Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
>It's so out of line<br>To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself  
>By hurting you<p>

As she played the last tunes tears where streaming down her face. The crowd applauded but Haley ran out of the club as fast as she could on her high heels .She went down the stairs and sat down on the last.

She cried. She couldn't stop the tears. They were streaming like a waterfall. At first she didn't notice that someone sat next to her but when suddenly a hand touched her shoulders she looked up to see Nathan.

"Hales." Nevertheless she couldn't stop to sob. Therefore, Nathan put his arms around her and consoled her.

"Shh…it's okay. I'm right here." Haley grabbed at Nathan shirt and buried her face in it. Nathan didn't hesitate to put her on his lap so Haley could hide in his neck. He could feel her tears sliding down his neck but he didn't care as long as she calmed down.

After maybe 5 minutes Haley had calmed down and looked up to see Nathan looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Haley said.

"Why are you sorry?" Nathan was confused by now. She was sorry for crying in front of him.

"I ruined you shirt." With that he looked down to see that his white t-shirt had black tearstains on it. Nathan chuckled.

"It's okay. I have enough shirts. So do you want to tell me why you were running out?"

They sat in silence until Haley decided to tell him why she was crying.

"I don't know I guess I was just overwhelmed. I wrote this song about a month after my mom passed away and I have never played it, hell I have never played in front of an audience. But Chris had heard me singing some time and told me I have a good voice… And when everyone stared at me I just couldn't sit there anymore I had to leave. I just…"

Nathan could sense that she was on the edge to cry again and stopped her.

"Hi it's okay." Haley just sat there and stared at him. Nathan slightly feeling uncomfortable under her gaze asked.

"Why are you staring at me? I mean I know I'm handsome but…"

Before he could end his sentence he suddenly felt soft lips on his mouth. At first he was shocked but after he recollected himself that Haley was kissing him he kissed back enjoying this new found feeling.

* * *

><p>Well, if you like it then please,please review and let me know what you think.<p>

I'd love to read some feedback.

3


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously..._

_"I'm sorry." Haley said._

_"Why are you sorry?" Nathan was confused by now. She was sorry for crying in front of him._

_"I ruined you shirt." With that he looked down to see that his white t-shirt had black tearstains on it. Nathan chuckled._

_"It's okay. I have enough shirts. So do you want to tell me why you were running out?"_

_They sat in silence until Haley decided to tell him why she was crying._

_"I don't know I guess I was just overwhelmed. I wrote this song about a month after my mom passed away and I have never played it, hell I have never played in front of an audience. But Chris had heard me singing some time and told me I have a good voice… And when everyone stared at me I just couldn't sit there anymore I had to leave. I just…"_

_Nathan could sense that she was on the edge to cry again and stopped her._

_"Hi it's okay." Haley just sat there and stared at him. Nathan slightly feeling uncomfortable under her gaze asked._

_"Why are you staring at me? I mean I know I'm handsome but…"_

_Before he could end his sentence he suddenly felt soft lips on his mouth. At first he was shocked but after he recollected himself that Haley was kissing him he kissed back enjoying this new found feeling..._

* * *

><p>The touch of their lips was gentle and lingering. At first there was a hesitation on both parts as their lips touched. Both were taking time to memorize the feeling of their mouth pressed together. Haley's mouth was warm, the caress of her lips softer than Nathan could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue and Haley opened her mouth immediately with a low moan. Haley still sitting in Nathan's lap jiggled so that she was straddling his waist. Chest to chest. Just as the kiss was deepening the door suddenly burst open and someone shouted.<p>

"I knew it! I knew it!" Brooke exclaimed.

Behind her stood Jake and Lucas mouth wide open and a smirking Peyton who said.

"Didn't know you like to get it on in an alley, Haley?"

Due to her embarrassment Haley hide her face in Nathan's neck. Thus, she could feel him chuckling and smacked him on the arm.

"It's not funny." Haley lifted her head which was still red.

"You're cute when you blush." He replied and brushed her hair out of her face.

"So, we're leaving you two alone now." Lucas said and pushed the others inside of the club.

Haley had almost forgotten that they were still standing on the stairs.

After they had left Nathan and Haley sat in silence.

"So, do you want to go back in?" Nathan pointed to the door. Instead of answering Haley tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserable.

"Or we could drive somewhere else." Nathan offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Haley nuzzled her head in Nathan's chest inhaling his manly scent.

"You know we have to move if we want to go."

"I don't want to. It's quite comfortable right now." Haley replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Nathan?"

"Mhh…?"

"What are we now? I mean, are we going to act as if nothing has happened or are we…"

With a light kiss on her lips Nathan interrupted her ramble.

"You were rambling. Haley James, will you be my girlfriend? And, will you go out on a date with me?"

Haley smiled and answered. "Yes."

"Which question? The first or the sec…?"

"Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend and yes, I look forward to go on a date with you." Haley told him.

"So, will you be a nice boyfriend and carry your girlfriend to the car?"

"I like the sound of that and it'd be my pleasure." Then, Nathan picked her up bridal style and walked to her car.

They decided to drive to Haley's house and watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Before they started the movie Haley told Nathan that she wanted to clean her face and change her clothes in something more comfortable.<p>

Nathan already sat on the couch. He had put off his shoes and made himself comfortable. However, as Haley entered the living room he jumped up with pure shock.

"What happened to your eyes?" Nathan asked and caressed the bruise softly.

Quickly, Haley thought about something she could tell him.

"At practice a girl I think she doesn't really like so when she was in the other team she was pretty aggressive and then she elbowed me. Just so you know she was taller than me…"

Nathan wasn't sure whether to believe it but he noticed that Haley didn't want to

talk about it. _"I'll ask Brooke about it."_

* * *

><p>Haley lay in her bed thinking about the next day. She had invited the whole gang to watch her first game. She also had to face her father again.<p>

_Yeah, that's going to be great just great._

As she dozed off she had one thing in her mind. Nathan. He was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. With a content smile she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, Nathan and Haley are together. Naley!<strong>

**Let me know what you think about it.**

**Review :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>First half. Haley's team was leading 1:0. Nevertheless, Dan was screaming at her. You could see sympathy in the eyes of the fans. The whole town knew that Dan wasn't a very nice man and Haley as his daughter had it very difficult.<p>

At the moment Haley had the ball and was running down the field. She passed the ball over to Maia, one of her teammates. After 5 seconds or so Maia lost the ball as the other team had kicked the ball out of touch and then, the referee called break.

The teams went to respective coaches to discuss their game.

"Well, you can do so much better!" Dan exclaimed.

"Maia, what do you think? Huhh? The other team is cutting you some slack or what? You have to want the ball if you wanna win!" Maia nodded afraid if she said something he would explode.

"And you Haley, I expected so much more of you. You're my daughter and I don't want to be ashamed of you. Move your ass out there or I'm gonna do it for you!" Dan warned and went back to the coaching zone. The team sat silently on the ground, Haley was the first one to get up because she spotted her friends waving at her to come over.

Through the game Jake, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan were listening to Dan who was constantly bitching at Haley. However, they didn't hear what Dan had just told the team.

As Haley approached them Nathan engulfed her in his arms and kissed her on his head. She nestled into him as the other two couples watched them happily.

In the morning Brooke called Haley and Peyton via telephone conference. Brooke asked Haley why Nathan was so contented and if Peyton and Brooke would have been next to Haley they could have seen a blush creeping on her cheeks.

They talked for half an hour until Haley told them that she had to go. Peyton had asked why. So she explained that she would have her first game and the two immediately confirmed that they would come and they were calling the guys.

Therefore, the five sat on the bleachers and watched the game.

"You're awesome out there!" Nathan told Haley.

She looked up in his dark blue eyes almost forgetting everything and replied. "My father doesn't think so… he even said he's ashamed to be my father and that I should try harder."

Nathan looked into her eyes. They were full of sadness and maybe a little anger but he wasn't really sure.

Lucas listened to their conversation and uttered."Well, Dan is stupid for not seeing how good you've become. You know, I think you could kick his ass even if you were asleep." Haley smiled at his exclamation.

"I guess… I could."

"That's my girl!" Nathan squeezed her shoulder emphasizing it.

"Aww, I've never thought I'd seen the day where Nathan turned all mushy on a girl." Brooke stated and everyone except Nathan chuckled.

However, they were interrupted when the referee whistled to start the second halftime.

Nathan pecked her on the lips and wished good luck.

As Haley turned around Nathan saw his opportunity and slapped her ass. Prompt, she turned and looked at questionably.

"Game ritual." He remarked holding up his arms defensively.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Haley laughed and ran on the field.

"Man, you've got it bad." Jake slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, if you say so." Nathan was still staring after Haley.

* * *

><p>Only 5 minutes were left and the game was tied. 2:2. Dan was shouting much more than before which was making Haley feel really uncomfortable.<p>

Nathan watched his jaw clenching and fist at his side.

"Don't forget to breath, Nate." Peyton said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're extremely tense."

"Well, what should I say her dad is really an ass!" Nathan exclaimed.

He focused back on the game intensively or rather focused on Haley. He was mesmerized by Haley's talent. He thought Brooke was exaggerating but she was really talented. Everything seemed to be very easy as she moved with the ball. She didn't even have to look at the ball. She just looked straight forward her aim in view. Moreover, sometimes it appeared as if she was anticipated the next move of the other team.

Right now Haley was watching her oppose. A girl about 4 inches taller than her. She approached Haley trying to trick her but she failed and Haley had the ball now. The counterattack started and Haley was against two opponents. The first who tried to steal the ball was good but not good enough. Haley tricked her and kept on running. One meter in front of the penalty area was the second defender. Haley thought about a plan. She did the zidane-trick and shot.

The ball was flying the keeper jumped. She almost caught it but failed and the ball landed in the goal. Haley's team won. Everyone clapped and cheered and surrounded her. However, when she saw her father he didn't appear the slightest happy. But this time she didn't care.

* * *

><p>After the game they decided to go to the beach at Haley's house.<p>

The three girly were lying on the towels while the guys were inside grabbing something to drink.

"So Haley how is it with Nathan?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Well, he's really awesome. He treats me well and man is he a good kisser." Haley said with a dreamily face.

"Yuck! I didn't want to know that." Brooke exclaimed.

"Now you know how it feels when somebody talks about kissing a friend relative." Haley grinned.

"Whatever."

The boys walked outside and joined them.

"Who wants to go in the water?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"I will. Race you." Haley stood up and ran to the sea. Nathan quickly followed and caught up with her. He picked her up and threw her over the shoulder.

"Hey. " Haley exclaimed.

However, Nathan threw her in the water. As she surfaced a war broke out and Haley and Nathan splashed each other. After 5 minutes Nathan screamed.

"Okay, Okay I surrender."

Haley swam over to him and Nathan put his arms around her waist.

"Hi." Haley said.

"Hi back at you." Then, they kissed forgetting the world around them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and will review.<strong>

**So please review! Maybe you have an idea how the story should go on.**

**Will Dan hit Haleay again? Will the gang find out what Dan did to Haley? **


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me a while to update but I barely had time to write. I hope you aren't disappointed about this chapter because I write really fast so, well see yourself. And don't forget to review it makes my day always better. And Haley's outfit is on my profile if you wanna see it.**

* * *

><p>The following week flew surprisingly smoothly. Dan didn't even visit her he only complained about her during practice but Haley tried her best to ignore him.<p>

At the moment she was jogging back home from here morning run. However, she was running a little bit late because she slept in due to the fact that it was Saturday and she wouldn't have a game this day.

Haley was in a really good mood while she was thinking what the evening would bring. Today would be her first official date with Nathan and she was really nervous.

_Flashback…._

_It was lunch break and Haley and Nathan were the first one to arrive at their usual table. They sat down next to each other and holding hands. _

_The two sat in silence enjoying being near each other until Nathan had an idea. _

_He rummaged around his bag so that he could find a piece of paper and pen. Thereupon, Haley was curious what he was doing. However, he turned so that she couldn't see what he was writing. _

_Then, he grabbed the paper and handed it to Haley._

_**Will you go out on a date with me on Saturday?**_

_**Yes No Maybe **_

_Haley chuckled and took the pen from Nathan and answered by marking __**yes**__ with a cross._

_Nathan kissed her on the cheek and smiled. After that the rest of the group joined them._

* * *

><p>Of course Brooke insisted to help her getting the perfect outfit for her first date with Nathan. So after Haley did her morning run she picked up Brooke and Peyton to drive to the mall.<p>

"Haley, do you know what Nathan is planning?" Brooke asked.

"No, I asked him but he said it would be a surprise."

"Well, then..."Brooke grabbed her phone and called Nathan.

"Hi Nathan, what did you plan for Haley? I know, I won't tell her. Yeah, I really won't tell her. Okay. Thanks. See ya."

Peyton and Haley looked at her expectantly.

"Well..?" Peyton asked.

"I totally know what to get you Haley."

* * *

><p>5 hours later Haley found herself in her room clothes and shoes laying everywhere an in the middle of it stood Brooke deep in thoughts.<p>

"Hey Brooke, you're there?" Peyton asked.

"What? Yeah I was just thinking. Okay Haley you'll go and take a shower. Then, Peyton will do your hair and I will do your makeup.

* * *

><p>7p.m and someone knocked on the door.<p>

"He's here? Oh shit, where are my shoes?" Haley ran through her room trying to find her shoes.

Brooke and Peyton laughed and went to open the door.

Nathan waited at the door nervously. He was scared that Haley wouldn't like what he did but then the door opened and he was greeted by Peyton and Brooke.

"Hi Nate."

"Hi ehm… is Haley ready?"

Peyton didn't have to answer due to the fact that Haley appeared from her room.

Nathan couldn't say anything he was mesmerized by Haley's appearance.

She wore a rosy summer dress with rosy peep toes wedges, as well. Around her neck she wore a cherry blossom necklace. Brooke didn't use heavy make up so that Haley looked natural with a little bit mascara and golden eye shadow. Besides, she painted Haley's nails and gave her some lip care to let her lips appear glossy. Furthermore, Peyton did her hair. She curled them so that they were hanging loosely around her shoulder and Peyton clipped her bangs on one side. **(Outfit on my profile)**

Haley approached Nathan and he took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Hales." Haley blushed and replied.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse."

"Really?" Haley asked as Nathan blindfolded her.

"I told you it would be a surprise."

"But I can just close my eyes I promise."

"Haha and every time I don't look at you you're peeking or what?"

"No I wouldn't." Haley answered.

"Too bad. I don't believe you."

Haley pouted and said. "You're stupid."

Nathan kissed her sensuously on her pouting lips and making her forget that she was complaining.

Then, he went around his car and started the engine.

"You really won't tell where we are going?" Haley asked impatiently.

"No, you have to wait."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the car came to a stop and Nathan got out off the car.<p>

"Nathan, Nathan come on this isn't funny." Haley waited a while before suddenly the passenger door opened and she jumped.

"Sorry, next time I will knock."

"Next time? The next time I won't be sitting alone in the car mister." Haley tried to slap him but couldn't find him.

Nathan chuckled.

"Come on we are here. I just needed to do something before you would see where we are."

"Okay, I let it slide."

Haley climbed out of the car with Nathan's help and he led her.

"Well, I'm gonna take the blindfold off okay but don't open your eyes directly."

Haley nodded as he took it off.

"Open your eyes." Nathan whispered from behind.

Haley did as she was told and was speechless. They were standing on the river court. However, the court was decorated with several candles and in the middle was a blanket with different plates of food and drinks. The view was just mesmerizing.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked nervously.

"If I like it." Haley turned around to look at him. "I love it."

"Did you do it all alone?"

"Yes but Karen made the food you know I'm not the best cook."

Haley smiled and pecked him on the lips. This evening would be amazing she had no doubt in it.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? What will happen next?<strong>

**Please, please review**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I know it's a really short chapter but I haven't really got time to write and I'm not sure when the next will be uploaded because I'm in france for three days. So I hope you aren't too disappointed.**

* * *

><p>Pain. That was the first thing Haley felt when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on the kitchen floor still in the clothes from the day before. As she tried to move she couldn't help but yelp. Thereupon she slightly lifted her dress to see that her ribcage was bruised badly.<p>

"How did that happen?" she asked herself.

She had to have at least one or two broken rips therefore it was painful to move.

However, she managed to crawl in to the living room on the couch.

As she sat down she wondered what had happened. The last thing she remembered was being on a date with Nathan.

_Nathan and she were sitting on the blanket in the middle of the river court. The candles were flickering creating small shadows around them. Nathan and Haley just finished eating and of course Haley's favorite meal was served. Mac and Cheese. _

_For dessert Nathan had picked up the famous chocolate cake from Karen's Café and now they were lying down watching the sky. With her head on Nathan's chest she fondled it whit her right hand and every now and then Nathan would kiss her hair. _

"_Mhhh… I could get used to this feeling." Haley whispered. _

"_So could I."_

"_You know as a little kid I always grab an empty glass whenever I wanted to capture a moment to never forget it. My mom had told me that she did it as a little girl too so every time our glass of jelly or something different was empty she gave it to me and after I captured the moment she helped me to decorate it. However when my mom passed away my father smashed every glass." A lonely tear rolled down her cheeks as she remembered it. It was the first time Haley was really afraid of Dan since then she tried to do everything he told her to do. _

_Nathan noticed that she got tense and kissed her on the head. _

"_I wish she would have met you. My mother I mean she would have really liked you."_

"_Do you miss your mother often?" Nathan asked curiously. _

"_Every day. But when I'm with you it isn't that bad." Haley looked up and leaned forward to kiss him. It was meant to be a gentle kiss but Nathan deepened it and Haley let out a low moan. _

"_Damn why did she have to sound so sexy?" Nathan wondered. By now Haley was nearly lying on top of him._

_Due to the fact that they needed to breathe they ended the kiss but Haley had other plans as she wandered to his neck and kissed him gently. Then she sucked at his skin leaving a red mark and caressed it with her tongue. Thereupon Nathan captured her lips in a passionately kiss. _

_The two stopped to catch their breath again forehead to forehead and were looking into each other's eyes. _

"_I better get you home it's getting late." Nathan told her._

"_Mh…" Nathan stood up taking Haley with him. They blew off the candles and went to the car._

* * *

><p><em>At the doorstep they kissed again not wanting to let go each other. But in the end they separated and Haley watched him drove away. <em>

_She opened the door and went inside. But she didn't expect her father standing on the other side looking extremely angry. _

"_You know I've never expected to see my daughter whoring around. But no, you're just like your mother a stupid whore and you should be ashamed to carry my name. You little brat. "Dan shouted at her and grabbed and threw her at the wall so that her head smashed at the wall. Nearly unconsciously Haley only felt him kicking her and then black out._

Haley remembered it and couldn't stop the tears which were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"How could he do something like this toward his own daughter?" Haley thought and walked carefully in to the bathroom.

As she looked at herself she was shocked to see that her left cheek was slightly bruised.

Totally feeling disgusting at herself she pulled off her dress and walked into the shower not emerging before she would feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review ... :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**So, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes Haley was still scrubbing her skin in the shower but decided to finally stop due to the fact that she promised Lily that they would spend some time together. Therefore she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking to her closet she decided for a simple and comfortable outfit. A purple t-shirt with a monster on the front side which said <em>today I decided to be awesome<em>. Moreover simple jeans shorts and purple keds. **(On my profile)**

Furthermore, she tried her best to cover up the bruise on her face so that nobody would be suspicious. As she looked in the mirror she was satisfied enough to leave a house carefully not to touch everything with her side. Thus, she grabbed her bag and got in to her car driving to Karen's café where Lily would be waiting for her. She turned on the radio listen to _The Fighter (feat. Ryan Tedder) by Gym Class Heroes _and tried toblank out her memories from the day before.

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting at the café waiting impatiently for Haley to arrive. Karen watched her little girl and chuckled.<p>

"Lily, Haley will be here any minute why don't you go and grab you things." Karen told her. Immediately, Lily ran in the back room and grab her cute little zoo pack backpack and put on her shoulders. Suddenly she heard the door bell ringing and sprinted back to see Haley at the door.

"HALEY!"

Lily ran to her and hugged her legs.

"It's good to see you, too Lily." Haley tried to hide her pain but it was difficult and of course Karen could see right through her.

"Haley, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little stiff from practice." She lied.

"Well, okay. So I heard you had a date with Nathan yesterday." Haley blushed right away. "And how was it?" She asked curiously.

"It was amazing. He planned a picnic on the river court and it was just perfect."

Karen smile at her. She now knew what Lucas meant that Nathan would be good for Haley. She was glowing practically when she talked about Nathan.

"Well, I think you're perfect for each other. However, I let you go now or Lily is going wild."

"Finally." Lily muttered and the two other chuckled.

"Let's go then Lily. And cute outfit by the way."

Lily wore almost the same outfit like Haley. A blue t-shirt with a monster on the front and jeans short and also blue keds. It was as if they talked about what they would wear. The only difference was their bags. However they really looked like sisters. **(On my profile)**

* * *

><p>The two were driving around town like they usually did. The roof of the car was off so that the wind was blowing through their hair.<p>

Then, Lily turned to Haley and asked. "Hales, can I switch on some music?"

"Of course." Haley grabbed her bag from the backseat and gave it to Lily. "My iPod is in there." Lily found the iPod and looked through it and decided on _Nobody's perfect by Hannah Montana_. Haley laughed of course Lily would choose a song by Hannah Montana. Lily even begged her to put it on her iPod. She looked to her right and saw that Lily had taken Haley's sunglasses from her bag.

_Everybody makes mistakes_  
><em>Everybody has those days<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4!<em>  
><em>Lily started to sing along and motioned to Haley to join her.<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes_  
><em>Everybody has those days<em>  
><em>Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout<em>  
><em>Everybody gets that way<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes_  
><em>Everybody has those days<em>  
><em>Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout<em>  
><em>Everybody gets that way, yeah!<em>

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_  
><em>I've gotta make a plan<em>  
><em>It might be crazy<em>  
><em>I do it anyway<em>  
><em>No way to know for sure<em>  
><em>I figure out a cure<em>  
><em>I'm patchin? up the holes<em>  
><em>But then it overflows<em>  
><em>If I'm not doin' too well<em>  
><em>Why be so hard on myself<em>?

Lily moved her hands in the air as if to say that she's free and Haley made a wave with her hand. Totally forgetting all her problems even her pain.

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>I gotta work it<em>  
><em>Again and again<em>  
><em>'Til I get it right<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>You live and you learn it<em>  
><em>And if I mess it up sometimes<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect<em>

_Sometimes I work a scheme_  
><em>But then it flips on me<em>  
><em>Doesn't turn out how I planned<em>  
><em>Gets stuck in quicksand<em>

_But no problem can't be solved_  
><em>Once I get involved<em>  
><em>I try to be delicate<em>  
><em>Then crash right into it<em>

_But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>Sometimes just misunderstood<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>I gotta work it<em>  
><em>Again and again<em>  
><em>'Til I get it right<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>You live and you learn it<em>  
><em>And if I mess it up sometimes<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>I gotta work it<em>  
><em>I know in time I'll find a way<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect<em>

_Sometimes I fix things up_  
><em>And they fall apart again<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect<em>  
><em>I know I mix things up<em>  
><em>But I always get it right in the end<em>  
><em>You know I do<em>

_Next time you feel like_  
><em>It's just one of those days<em>  
><em>When you just can't seem to win<em>  
><em>If things don't turn out the way you planned<em>  
><em>Figure something else out<em>  
><em>Don't stay down, try again, yeah!<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes_  
><em>Everybody has those days<em>  
><em>Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout<em>  
><em>Everybody gets that way<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes_  
><em>Everybody has those days<em>  
><em>Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout<em>  
><em>Everybody gets that way<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>I gotta work it<em>  
><em>Again and again<em>  
><em>'Til I get it right<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>You live and you learn it<em>  
><em>And if I mess it up sometimes<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>I gotta work it<em>  
><em>I know in time I'll find a way<em>

_Nobody's perfect_  
><em>You live and you learn it<em>  
><em>'Cause everybody makes mistakes<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect<em>

_(Nobody's perfect)_  
><em>No no<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect!<em>

As the song ended the two laughed uncontrollably. Fortunately, they arrived at their destination namely at the carnival. Quickly they got out of the car and jumped on several attractions.

Through the day they ate cotton candy, popcorn and a lot of more candies that they probably should have.

Every five minutes or so Lily would stop so that Haley could make pictures of them.

Pictures in which they were smiling or grimacing, trying to look mad or with cotton candy on their face. Let's just say that they looked ridiculously but they didn't care.

People looked at them in awe thinking they were sisters who were goofing around.

At five p.m. they made their way back to the café. Lily was hyperactive because of all the sugar they had consumed. However, Haley knew as soon as she was home she would fell fast asleep.

So, when they arrived they walked in to the café where Lucas sat talking to his mother.

He saw the two approaching and said. "Well, aren't there my sisters?"

Lily tried to climb on the stool but unfortunately she was too small so Lucas helped her.

"Luke, look at what Haley won." Lily held up a cute little teddy bear which said _I love you beary much._

"And she gave it to you? Did you say thanks?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, I do. I always say thank you." Haley chuckled. Lily was just too cute for her own good.

Thus, Lily paid attention to Haley who was holding Lily's bag.

"Can I borrow your camera? I want to have the photos we took." Lily asked shyly.

"Of course." After that Lily hugged Haley and said goodbye because Karen called her to come to her.

Lucas watched his little sister go and turned his gaze at Haley.

"Hey, Jake, Nathan and I wanted to go to the river court a little bit. You want to come along? I guess Brooke and Peyton will be there too."

"Sure, I haven't seen Nathan since last night."

"So I guess your date went good."

"Yeah, it was really good." Haley replied dreamily.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Haley decided to walk to the river court and talked about life and things.<p>

They were the first one at the river court and while Lucas started doing free throws Haley watched him deep in thoughts.

However, suddenly two arms hugged her from behind and a deep voice said.

"Hey, I missed you." Haley turned around too fast so that her rips hurt badly and she winced. Nathan immediately noticed it and watched her with concern written on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Nathan doubted and decided not to drop the question.

"Are you lying to me, Hales?" Haley looked away.

"Hales?" He grabbed her chin gently and turned her face so that she had to look at him.

"Where does it hurt?" Nathan waited for her to answer.

"Haley?" Haley knew she couldn't avoid it now but also knew that she couldn't tell the truth.

"I…I slipped in the shower in the morning and felt on my side." Nathan wasn't sure to believe it but asked.

"Can I look?" He motioned for her shirt and thereupon Haley nodded knowing what he would see.

Nathan carefully lifted up her shirt and was shocked to see her side was bruised badly.

"Holy crap." He muttered and softly caressed the blue skin. Haley tensed at first but could control herself.

"Let's go to my house and I'll wrap it up for you. There are at least 2 broken rips. How could you spend the day without doing anything?"

Haley just looked up at him and slightly smiled and followed him as he retreated to his car. He let her sit inside, closed the door and went to the others to tell them that they were going.

* * *

><p>At Nathan's house he immediately led her in to his bathroom to wrap up her side.<p>

Haley sat on the edge of the bath tube watching Nathan who searched in the cabinets for a bandage and other things.

After he got everything he came back to Haley.

"Ehmm… you have to pull off you t-shirt." Nathan looked at her and then added. "Just if it's okay with you, of course."

"Sure, could you help me?" He nodded and carefully pulled the shirt over her head so that she was left in a simple black bra.

If it wasn't under this circumstances Nathan would pushed her into the wall and kissed her passionately but he dodged his thoughts and focused on his task.

He finished it fast and Haley looked at him and asked.

"How do you know how to do this?"

"Experience. Last year someone elbowed me so hard that three cracked. And I watched as they wrapped me up." He replied.

"I hope it makes you feel better now."

"Do you know what would make me feel better?" Haley asked and looked up at him through her thick eye lashes. Nathan knew what she meant and played along with her.

"What would that be?" He asked crouching down so that they were face to face.

"A kiss." She replied shyly.

"That you can have." He kissed her neck. Then, behind her ear where he knew she had a soft spot. Thus, he kissed her on the cheek and then along her jaw line to her throat.

"Don't tease me." Haley ordered and he chuckled kissing her now fully on the lips.

The kiss turned quickly in to a dangerous hot kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Haley had to pull away to breathe and Nathan pecked her nose grabbing her hands and leading her out of the bathroom.

Suddenly Haley felt the day falling down on her and she couldn't stop the yawn escaping her.

"Someone's tired." Haley nodded and leaned her head at his shoulder.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone at my house it's creepy."

"Sure you can. Come on you can sleep in Brooke's bed."

"Can I sleep with you? Ehh… I mean can I sleep in your bed with you holding me until I fall asleep." Haley blushed and hid her face behind her hair which had falling down.

"Yeah, come on." As they entered his room Hale noticed even in her tired form that the room really looked like as she had imagined. In the middle was a big bed with a lot of fluffy looking pillows. On the walls were several jerseys and posters of basketball player. Moreover she saw some trophies on his desk and decided to look at them the next morning.

She didn't even notice that Nathan had gone to his closet and grabbed boxers and a t-shirt from him whose he handed to her.

"Here I guess you don't want to sleep in jeans. You can change in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

5 minutes later Haley emerged out of the bathroom only clad in the t-shirt which hung around her thighs stopping just over her knees. She decided not to wear his boxers because they were only falling down again due to the fact that there were too big.

Nathan stared at her intensely so that Haley blushed. She quickly walked to the bed and crawled under the blanket.

Thereupon, Nathan pulled off his shirt so that he was only in his boxers and crawled next to here.

"Thank you." Haley thanked him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being you." Haley pecked him and snuggled against him. "Good Night."

"Sweet Dreams, Haley." Nathan kissed her on the forehead and watched her as she felt asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Let me know and review. You can always add some ideas of your own.<strong>

**Please,please review...**


	15. Author's note please don't hate me

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I have troubles to write the next chapter so I wanted to ask you if you could give me some feedback.**

**My ideas:**

1) I was thinking about that Dan comes again and takes Haley away for a while and when she comes back she's different and doesn't talk to the group.

2)They go back to school and someone attacks her (girl? Boy?) And she has to go to the hospital..

3)The group find out about dan beating her… ( Actually I think it would be too soon)

4)Haley sings at school together with Jake for a celebration….

5)Basketball game? Soccer game? Cheerleading?

6)Your ideas?

** I'm running out of ideas so please help me and tell me what you think….**

** Otherwise I don't know if I write a next one….**

** Yours Bina23 :**)


	16. Chapter 16

_** ***THANK YOU*****_

_**To everyone who told me what do to and what they would like and I hope that I could do it by writing this chapter...**_

_**I hope you will like it and continue to review.**_

_**I l.o.v.e you guys ;)**_

Nathan and Haley had been together for a month now. Haley didn't see her father except at practice where he was his usual self. An ass. However, she didn't care about it as long as he didn't come again unexpected and hit her.

She was just on her way back home. She had helped Karen at the café and after that she had gone to the river court to meet the others.

She entered the gateway and saw that Dan's car was also there and she wondered what he wanted. Quickly, she parked her car next to her father's and got out.

Thus, she grabbed her bag because she needed her keys just as Dan opened the door.

He looked at her impatiently and said. "I've already pack your things.

Let's go."

He grabbed her by the arm and led her to his car and pushed her inside.

Afraid to argue Haley sat still in his car and stared outside wondering what the heck her father is going to do…

* * *

><p>45 minutes later Dan killed the engine and got out of the car. Haley stayed not really understanding what he would do with her.<p>

"Nothing good at least." Haley thought.

"Haley get your ass out of the car."Dan shouted at her.

Slowly and carefully she stepped out of the car and looked around her. She could smell the beach. And the waves crashing faintly in to each other. She found herself in a part of woods. A small house was standing near the beach all alone. Her father entered it and therefore, she walked towards it and followed Dan.

The house was small. It only had one room plus bathroom. The room was filled with a black old-looking couch, a TV, a small table and two chairs. On the left side was hole were you could find a sink and a cabinet. Apart from that it was empty.

"Go change." Dan suddenly demanded.

Breaking out of her reverie she looked at her father and asked. "What?"

"I said go change. We're going for a run." Haley looked at him fuddled but she did what she was told.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tree Hill: <span>_

"Hi Brooke?" Nathan asked while he walked in to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Brooke sat at the kitchen table and was chewing a chocolate bar with one hand and with the other she was holding what looked like a fashion magazine.

"Did Haley call you?" Nathan asked curiously.

"No, why, didn't she call you yesterday?"

"That's the thing, I called her hundred times but she didn't pick up. She told me before she left that she would call later." Brooke watched as her brother walked around in the kitchen nervously.

"Nate, you will see her in half an hour, okay? It's Tuesday. So let's go. She probably felt asleep or something…"

* * *

><p>Haley hadn't called due to the fact that just as she wanted to call Nathan, Dan snapped it away from her and ordered to do go outside and run twenty sprints.<p>

She was exhausted but her father didn't notice or rather he did notice but he didn't care. When they had arrived they were going for a run which took them two hours. Well, Dan barked at her to be faster. After that she thought it was hour therefore, she wanted to call Nathan and apologize that she hadn't called earlier.

Let's say it wasn't a good idea. Dan commanded that she run, do push-ups, sit-ups and a lot more.

Around one o'clock in the morning Dan told her to go shower and go sleep. He would wake her up at dawn.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Nathan arrived at school but they couldn't see Haley. Lucas, Peyton and Jake went over to them and Peyton asked.<p>

"What's the matter?"

"Haley didn't call yesterday. We are waiting for her but I have the feeling that she isn't coming." Brooke explained.

The bell rang. This is why; the group went inside hoping that Haley would eventually join them.

After two classes, Nathan couldn't bear it anymore and headed to the office.

"Hi Nathan?" The secretary greeted him.

"Hi...ehm... could you maybe tell me why Haley James isn't at school?" He asked nicely.

"Normally I wouldn't do it but I know you are her boyfriend so…let me take a look." The secretary rummaged in her notes and then turned back to Nathan.

"Ahh…her father called this morning saying that Haley had an important appointment farther away and therefore he excused her for a week…"

Nathan looked slightly irritated but he nodded, said thanks and left wondering what all this was about.

At lunch the group sat at their table when Nathan explained why Haley wasn't there.

"But she would have told us." Peyton exclaimed. Jake had his arm around her waist and nodded and added.

"It's not like Haley wouldn't tell us…"

"It's probably because of Dan. You know how he is." Lucas sighed. Brooke sat next to him caressing his back to calm him down. He leaned in to her touch.

Nathan observed the two couples and wished Haley was her. He already missed her. They were only dating for a month now but he had the feeling as if he knew for longer than that. Besides, he had this little feeling that something wasn't right.

It was clear that it would be a long and lonely week for Nathan.

* * *

><p>It wasn't better for Haley. Dan had taken away everything she had with her with what she could contact other people or with what she could have at least a little bit fun…<p>

All day long she had to run suicides or do other exercises. He pushed and pushed. After the first six hours Haley was hungry and asked for a break. Nevertheless, Dan didn't stop and after the first eight hours she had to throw up while Dan was shouting at her.

"Stand up. God, are you weak." After she had thrown up she barely could bring herself to stand up. However, she was grabbed from behind and pushed forward. The sudden movement didn't do any good and she felt dizzy but she shook them away and was aware of the constant demands of her dad.

At the evening she was glad when her father decided to go away for a while. Although he told her to keep doing crunches and whatsoever she was too exhausted and laid down on the cold sand. She listened to the waves which literally sung her too sleep.

_Her dream started with being in Nathan's arms feeling secure and loved but suddenly Dan entered the picture and held a gun towards Nathan. The next thing she knew she heard a loud bang and felt warm liquid streaming down her arm where Nathan's chest had been a second before. She turned around a saw a pale not-so-good-looking Nathan in front of her. _

"_I'm sorry. " Nathan breathed; his shirt was soaked with his own blood where he had been shot._

"_Nooo..." Haley shouted and tears were streaming down her face. _

Suddenly, Haley woke up with because she heard the motor of Dan's car in near distance and tried her best to avoid her aching body and sat up as if she hadn't slept.

* * *

><p>The whole week, Dan pushed and pushed her. Haley was feeling horrible. Every muscle hurt and she barely could move but her father was a man for his words and if Haley even showed signs of slacking off he would slap her or punish her in a different way.<p>

All in all Haley was glad when she was sitting in Dan's car. However just as he stopped the car at the beach house he turned to her.

"I want you to stay away from your so called friends. You don't talk to them. Don't look at them and you don't write with them. And if you do I'll make sure that your friends will get to know me." He warned Haley.

Haley gulped and nodded. She knew what he would do and she would do everything to protect her friends and Nathan and do what she was said. It would be hard but what should she do?

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" Haley whispered quietly. Dan grabbed her chin with such a sudden force that Haley almost shrieked but could stop herself to show weakness towards her father. The father she was called as lovely and kind. Well, that was a long time ago.

"Do you understand me?" He demanded.

"Yes sir."

"Well, then, get out of my car and I expect you to be awake a 5a.m. tomorrow so we can go on a run…" He ordered.

"But I have school tomorrow." Haley replied carefully.

"What?" He looked at her angry.

"Nothing…" Haley mumbled and stepped out of her car.

Thus, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door but not before Dan stopped her again and threw her phone at her.

"Don't forget what I said." Then, he started the engine and drove away.

Technically, she had to be happy that she was alone now but Haley felt nothing but loneliness and grief.

She walked in to the house, put her bag on the floor and headed to the bathroom. While she was waiting that the shower would turn warm she concentrated her attention on her phone. She had 15 missed calls and 21 missed messages from Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and even Karen.

She almost called Nathan. She had already dealt his number but then she remembered what Dan had said, and threw her phone in her room on her bed.

Returning to the bathroom she pulled off her clothes and turned to the mirror.

"I look awful." Haley thought. Her skin was pale. Dark circles were under her eyes and they were looking lifeless. Her hair was hanging lifelessly down her shoulders. On her shoulder were bruises were Dan had grabbed and pushed her. Not bearing to look at her longer she turned around and went under the shower. The warm water was quite relaxing but it couldn't erase the pain which was filling her whole body.

30 minutes later she left the bathroom clad in soft pajamas pants and a hoodie she still had from Nathan which he had forgotten to take with him.

"It still smelt like him." Haley realized and crawled under the blanket nestling in the oversized hoodie finding a little bit comfort in it and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not a lot but I'm working at it and I decided that probably I will use every idea but I couldn't put them in one chapter together...<strong>

**So tell, what do you think?**

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously:_

_She walked in to the house, put her bag on the floor and headed to the bathroom. While she was waiting that the shower would turn warm she concentrated her attention on her phone. She had 15 missed calls and 21 missed messages from Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and even Karen._

_She almost called Nathan. She had already dealt his number but then she remembered what Dan had said, and threw her phone in her room on her bed._

_Returning to the bathroom she pulled off her clothes and turned to the mirror._

_"I look awful." Haley thought. Her skin was pale. Dark circles were under her eyes and they were looking lifeless. Her hair was hanging lifelessly down her shoulders. On her shoulder were bruises were Dan had grabbed and pushed her. Not bearing to look at her longer she turned around and went under the shower. The warm water was quite relaxing but it couldn't erase the pain which was filling her whole body._

_30 minutes later she left the bathroom clad in soft pajamas pants and a hoodie she still had from Nathan which he had forgotten to take with him._

_"It still smelt like him." Haley realized and crawled under the blanket nestling in the oversized hoodie finding a little bit comfort in it and fell asleep._

* * *

><p>The next morning Haley woke up just as she heard someone coming through the front door. It had to be her father. She quickly got up and put some workout clothes. Her muscles ached more than before and it was a miracle that she still could walk. Even though it hurt she knew that her father shouldn't see.<p>

She walked outside and her father already stood there waiting for her. They run for an hour with Dan shouting at her as usual. Then Dan demanded that she should keep on that he would leave now.

Haley stopped when she didn't hear his car anymore and went inside. She still had half an hour to be in school due to the fact that Dan woke her at 4 a.m.

Showering for half an hour the warm water sooth her muscle partially but Haley felt the effect of working out for a week falling down on her. She would prefer to lay down and rested but she had to go to school.

Although it was sunny outside Haley froze even while running she was shivering therefore she put on a white t-shirt, a gray sweatshirt and a black skinny jeans. **(PROFILE)**

She grabbed a messenger bag and filled it with the things she needed and then put on her black lace up combat ankle boots.

She blow dried her hair and let them down her shoulders. Her cheek was slightly blue but Haley didn't care to put on makeup.

A look on her watch and she noticed that she still had 40 minutes but she got in her car and drove to school.

* * *

><p>She entered the empty parking lot 10 minutes later and parked the car. Before she got out she pulled the hood of her shirt over her head so that nobody could recognize her. She grabbed her things and walked to tree and sat under it. Pulling her knees to her chest she grabbed her iPod and listen to <em>Demons by Imagine Dragons<em>. The funny thing was that the song fitted her situation a little bit. Nathan was the only one who could make her forget everything around her. When she looked in to his eyes everything around her disappears and there's only him and her. However, she knew she had to avoid him. She couldn't risk it that Dan hurt him.

_When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold<em>

_When your dreams all fail_  
><em>And the ones we hail<em>  
><em>Are the worst of all<em>  
><em>And the blood's run stale<em>

_I want to hide the truth_  
><em>I want to shelter you<em>  
><em>But with the beast inside<em>  
><em>There's nowhere we can hide<em>

_No matter what we breed_  
><em>We still are made of greed<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

_When the curtain's call_  
><em>Is the last of all<em>  
><em>When the lights fade out<em>  
><em>All the sinners crawl<em>

_So they dug your grave_  
><em>And the masquerade<em>  
><em>Will come calling out<em>  
><em>At the mess you made<em>

_Don't want to let you down_  
><em>But I am hell bound<em>  
><em>Though this is all for you<em>  
><em>Don't want to hide the truth<em>

_No matter what we breed_  
><em>We still are made of greed<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

_They say it's what you make_  
><em>I say it's up to fate<em>  
><em>It's woven in my soul<em>  
><em>I need to let you go<em>

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
><em>I want to save their light<em>  
><em>I can't escape this now<em>  
><em>Unless you show me how<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

20 minutes later Haley was almost falling asleep but she heard a familiar car entering the parking lot which made her looking up. It was Nathan's car and Brooke and Nathan just got out of it. Haley had the urge to run over and jump in to his warm comforting arms. However, she dismissed it and stood up and left to enter the school. She had to walk by them so she held her hood tightly and quickly went into school.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Haley is here?" Brooke asked as they got out of the car.<p>

Nathan looked around and then spotted Haley's car. "Yeah, she's here. Look there is her car." He pointed to it enthusiastic.

Just as he turned around he swore he had seen Haley but then suddenly she was away.

Nevertheless the two walked in to the building and Lucas joined them after 5 minutes.

"Have you already seen Haley, Nate?"

"No. But I have third period with her so I guess I'll see her then." He walked away and left the couple alone.

"What's up with him?" Lucas turned to Brooke.

"He misses Haley."

* * *

><p>Haley did her best to avoid her friends. She had seen Lucas talking to Brooke and Nathan. Nathan had looked disappointed. It broke her heart to do this to him and her friends.<p>

She trotted to her first class namely calculus. She was good in it so she was ready with the task before everyone else and was allowed to do whatever she wanted.

Therefore she left and went to the tutor center where nobody else would be at this time.

She entered it and walked to the corner and sat down and rested her head on the table.

Suddenly she felt somebody watching her but as she looked around nobody was in there. However she went in the hallways to walk to her next class when all of sudden she was yanked in the girl's bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is it? Who should it be? Review and I'll let you know.<strong>

**Review... **

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Uhff... I know you probably all hate me because I'm just uploading but I barely had time. I know that I uploaded my other story now and then but I had a troubles to get back to this story so I tried my best and here is finally the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Pain engulfed her back and she had to suppress the scream which was bubbling up her throat.<p>

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look who had pushed her. Before she had a chance to really look someone grabbed her throat.

"Listen to me you little bitch. I want you to stay away from Nathan. He doesn't want you. Why would he? I mean look at you. There's a potato bag more attractive than you. Nobody wants you here. Even your mother killed herself when she saw you."

Haley knew that these words weren't truth but it hurts to listen to somebody like Rachel talking about her mother.

"So I say it one more time. Get lost so nobody has to see your ugly face." Rachel pushed her away from her so that Haley slipped on the small puddle on the floor and ended up banging her head on the sink.

The bathroom door shut closed and Haley was left alone. She felt something warm rolling down the side of her head. She touched it but hissed when the pain only got worse. She didn't even look in the mirror. Grabbing the hood of her sweater she held it tightly around her head ignoring the pain.

By now the hallway was full of students Haley quickly looked on her phone and realized that it was lunch she had almost skipped 4 classes.

Walking down the hallway she tried to dodge as much people as possible. She didn't need more pain than she already had.

Stopping at her locker someone pumped into her but before she could fell someone caught her.

It might sound a little bit cheesy but she knew right away who it was. Warmth filled her body but she couldn't look in to those eyes.

"Haley?" Nathan's calming voice was like a melody to her ears. However, she turned around a walked away. It had to be done. Everyone told her that she was no good and by now she believed it. Nathan would be better without her. Everyone would be.

She walked faster.

"Haley!" She heard Nathan calling her but she almost reached her car. Just as she was about to opened her car he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. With that her hood fell off her head and Nathan saw for the first time that she was bleeding.

"Shit, Haley what happened?"

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"That's not nothing. The side of your head is bleeding. Who did this to you?"

"No one. Can I just drive home?"

"Are you kidding? I won't let you drive alone. Give me your keys."

Haley shook her head. "Keys." Nathan demanded.

Haley sighed and handed them over to him.

She slowly went around the car and got in the passenger seat. She didn't say anything. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Not wanting to let Nathan see them she looked out of the window. In the background _The Beauty & The Tragedy_ by _Trading Yesterday_ was playing.

_Watch your step, love is broken  
>I am every tear you cry<br>Save your breath, your heart has spoken  
>You already have my life<em>

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me_  
><em>Taking the dreams that made me up<em>  
><em>And tearing them away<em>  
><em>But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating<em>  
><em>And fill it with hope beyond the stars<em>  
><em>Only love<em>

_Another day, another sunrise_  
><em>Washing over everything<em>  
><em>In its time, love will be mine<em>  
><em>The beauty and the tragedy<em>

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me_  
><em>Taking the dreams that made me up<em>  
><em>And tearing them away<em>  
><em>But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating<em>  
><em>And fill it with hope beyond the stars<em>  
><em>Only love<em>  
><em>Only love, love, love<em>

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me_

"Haley?" Nathan jolted her out of her reverie and Haley did the mistake and spin around to fast and her whole body was throbbing in pain. Black dots were filling her view. She tried to breathe normally but it probably sounded like she was gasping for air.

She didn't even realize that Nathan had stopped the car and they were already in front of his house.

Nathan opened the passenger door and carefully lifted her in to his arms. Haley linked her arms around his neck and put her throbbing head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

It was slowly lulling her to sleep and before she closed her eyes she said. "Don't leave me."

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me." Nathan watched as Haley's eyelids slowly closed. He unlocked the front door and carried her in to his room.<p>

He was really worried. Who wouldn't? Her head had stopped bleeding while she sat in the car but Nathan still wondered what had happened.

He went to get a wash cloth and carefully cleaned the side of her face were the blood was already dry.

Just as he took off Haley's shoes she began to stir. He tucked her in but when her shirt rode up a little he could make out a huge bruise on the small back of hers.

"What happened to you, Hales?" Nathan stroke Haley's cheek and lay down next to her, watching her sleep and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Go ahead and tell me what you think.<strong>

**:):):):)**


	19. Author's note

Are there still people who would like to read this the story? I was thinking to write again but only if there are some readers.

Just PM me or leave a comment.

Love Bina23


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I know it's not a lot but I promised to upload again and I hope you like it. I'm trying to write more the next time but I still need to find back in to the stories.**

**Love you :)**

* * *

><p>Haley had been sleeping the whole day and woke up in the evening when it was already dark outside. As she tried getting up her body protested loudly and she had to sit down on the bed again. She noticed that Nathan hadn't changed her, probably because he wasn't sure if he should.<p>

Looking around the room she saw a basketball short and grabbed it and carefully pulled of her skinny jeans ignoring the sore muscles. Still wearing her hoodie she took it off after she noticed a little bit blood on it. However, her being cold she grabbed a hoodie from Nathan and went painfully slow downstairs.

Not hearing any noises she called for Brooke and Nathan but didn't receive an answer so she searched for them.

As she entered the living room she realized that the TV was switched on but didn't see anyone sitting on the coach. Suddenly she saw movement on the coach and stepped forward to recognize Nathan being asleep.

Hence she tiptoed in the kitchen to make something to eat as a thank you for Nathan. Minutes later she had done two plates of Mac and Cheese and put them on a tray. Even though her arms were objecting she carried it to the living room and placed it on the coffee table.

Taking a deep breath she tried to wake up Nathan who was fast asleep.

"Nathan, wake up." She carefully shook his shoulder.

"Go away, Brooke. 10 minutes." Nathan mumbled in his arm and nestled down in the couch.

Haley giggled and kissed him on his neck. "Nathan I made something to eat."

Realizing that it was Haley instead of Brooke he quickly got up and eyed her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Haley looked on the floor and grabbed the Mac and Cheese.

"Here, it is still hot so be careful."

She refused to look him in the eyes. Nevertheless Nathan grasped her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"Haley, please tell me what happened to you?"

The look of Nathan's face made Haley burst into tears and she struggled to breathe properly due to her sore muscles.

Alarmed right away, Nathan set the plates of Mac and Cheese away and pulled Haley into his lap being careful not to put too much pressure on her wounds.

After he calmed her down slightly, Haley started telling how much her father had been hurting her since the death of her mother. How she blamed herself for what had happened to her mother and how she'd wish to have a little sibling. How she hated every minute being in Europe, being away from Tree Hill.

Nathan thought he didn't hear right. Well, he hoped he had not understood right. How could anyone hurt someone so kind and loveable? He was angry.

Angry at Haley's father, at the drunk driver who killed Haley's mother and at himself.

How could he not notice that Haley was hurt? He always thought she was looking so exhausted because she was exercising so much.

And now when he looked at Haley he saw how much she was really suffering.

Pale face, dark circles around the eyes, a bruise on one eye and he didn't want to know where else she had bruises and finally the weight loss which was really obvious.

"Oh no, now the Mac and Cheese is cold." Haley suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sorry I totally forgot, I'm gonna warm them up." Jolting Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Haley, it's okay. I'm doing it. Why don't you go take a bath?" He offered. "Brooke stashed the things in the bathroom."

"Yes, a hot bath sounds nice." Haley smiled weakly tired from all the talking.

"Okay, I'm just putting the plates away and start the water." He motioned to the plates.

* * *

><p>After Haley had lied in the water for half an hour she stood in front of the mirror viewing herself and was shocked how bad she looked.<p>

As quickly as she could she put on the clothes Nathan had given her which consisted of boxer shorts and a t-shirt that still smelt like Nathan.

While blow-drying her hair she had grabbed her iPod and switched it on.

If you'd never said anything  
>If you'd never said anything<br>If you never, If you never  
>If you never, If you'd never said anything<p>

If you never, if you never  
>Ohhhh<br>If you never, if you never  
>Ohhhh<br>If you never, if you never  
>Ohhhh<br>If you never, if you never

Here it is in my hands  
>In my veins, and overlands<br>It spreads like fire, seeking air  
>To pull me in, my own funfair<br>Won't you come, won't you come  
>Won't you come, just don't say a word<br>Won't you come, won't you come  
>Won't you come, just don't say a word<p>

If you never, if you never  
>Just hold sway away<br>If you never, if you never  
>Just hold sway away<p>

I'm more alive I've ever been  
>So now I give you all my sins<br>I've chosen you, I've chosen you  
>But don't say a word<p>

And if I save us, and I fall down  
>I will leave your words behind now<br>If you never, held me under, if you never hear my thunder

If you never, if you never  
>Oh<br>If you never, if you never  
>Oh<br>If you never, if you never  
>Just don't say a word<p>

* * *

><p>In the meantime Nathan had called Brooke who was staying at Lucas and informed her about Haley being with him. He didn't want to tell her all the things Haley had told him so he explained that Brooke should talk to Haley.<p>

As Nathan entered his room he saw that Haley was still in the bathroom with headphones on and quietly singing to the song.

Standing in the doorway he watched as Haley suddenly turned around and smiled at him.

"Do you want to go in?" She motioned to the bathroom.

"No, I was just waiting for you." He smiled at her and took her hand leading them to his bed.

Haley got in the bed and immediately cuddled up to Nathan as he was getting in only wearing his boxer shorts and caressed his stomach.

"I love you, Nathan." Haley looked up and stared in to his eyes seeing the shock.

"I love you, too Hales." Nathan replied and kissed her gently on the lips seeing Haley smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to let me know what you think :) What do you want to happen next?<strong>


End file.
